Rose and Dimitri forever
by Rose Belikov 95
Summary: Rose Hathaway and Valissa Dragomir attends St. Validimer's Academy in Montana. The academy had to call in back up and one of the guardians was from Russia. Dimitri and Rose have to overcome obstecles to be together...
1. Chapter 1

**Dimitri and Rose forever**

My story is about Rose and Dimitri and how their life would be if they ended up together and nothing interupted them. Well maybe read and find out what happens...

**I do not own these characters or the songs throughout the stories. I just put them in my own version, Rebiew please and let me Know what you think. Thanks- Rose 95**

Introdution

Rose Hathaway is 16 years old and attends St. Validimer's in the mountains of Montana. She has been at the academy since she was 5 and her mother Janine Hathaway took her there, so, her mom could go and fight with the gaurdians. Her best friend in the world, more like sister's, is Valissa Dragomir the last of the Dragomirs. Lissa specilaizes in spirit an uncommon element for the Mori's. Rose is shadow-kissed meaning Lissa brought her back from the dead, when Lissa's parents and her brother where in a car accident. Rose is destined to be her Gaurdian when they graduate. But an unexpected turn is about to occur in their life.

Chapter 1

"Rose! Rose! Rose!" Lissa yelled from across the gardan in the courtyard trying to catch up with me.

"Lissa, What is it?, Whats wrong?" I reached her as she came to a halt nearly knocking me down. "Did you hear? they're sending backup Gaurdians to watch us there is a major clan of Strigio coming here to try to get through the wards!"

Strigoi couldn't get through the wards they're dead vampires who walk the earth turning and killing humans, dhampirs (which is what i am, half vampire adn half human), and Moroi (like Lissa). "Liss, are you sure? Is all that Spirit practice with Adrain going to your head?" Adrian is another spirit user we met a while back and he stuck around the academy helping Lissa with it. He was also the moroi qeen's great-nephew.

She laughed, "No i ain't even seen him today i was with Christan when I heard."

" O really, you and Ozerea have been together alot here lately. Is something going on between you and him?" Christan Ozerea is a fire user, a good element for fighting strigoi but moroi aint meant for fighting with the gaurdians, his parents were willingly turned strigoi for the immortality and wanted to turn Christan but his aunt fought them and killed them.

"No we are just friends besides im not like you I'm not the dating type you know that." "Yes liss i know well lets go I'm getting hungry its almost lunch." "But..But..what about the new gaurdians and the strigoi that are coming." She looked at me with her gorgoues green eyes.

"Well let them handle that for now besides well get the warning when it comes time."

We hurried off to the lunch room and feeder's room, thats were the moroi drank the daily amount of blood they need to keep up with the rest of us. Lissa went to drink and I walked in there with her. When she was done we went to get me somehting to eat. I grabed a grilled piece of chicken some fries, BBQ sause and some chocolate pie. Then once i sat my food down beside Lissa, the Headmistress Kirova got everyones attention, but me i was too intuned on eating.

She began to speak, "Students, please listen do to the addition to the academy we would like for you all to see the new gaurdians."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kirova started to speak and Lissa elobwed me when the Gaurdians came in. "What Lissa?" "That'll be you up there one of these days." I smiled and then we got quiet as Mrs. Kirova started reconizing the gaurdians. "Gaurdian Alto, all of you know him, Gaurdian Petrov- the oldest and wisest gaurdian shes been here once or twice, Gaurdian Yuri-he's been here before." Kirova went on and on naming and getting us reconized to the newer gaurdians. "Now for the last gaurdian, Gaurdian Belikov- He's from Siberia and he's very good with the killings, he's killed over twenty if im correct." He gave a nod to agree with her. He was a good looking guy, very buff, tan, dark hair pulled back in a tie, and dark eyes. Lissa looked over at me, "He's hot don't you think." I couldn't take my eyes off him, "Yes he is, very, he's like a god."

"Most people do call him a god from what I've been told." Hmmm, a strigio killing god now thats something you don't see everyday not even in my world. As Kirova finished up I wondered if he'll be around to talk he is cute, well sexy. "Now students you have to show all these Gaurdians the same respect you do any Adult here. Thank you for your time." She dismissed the gaurdians to there stations and i noticed Gaurdian Belikov stayed around. "You should go up there and talk to him." No! Liss are you crazy I can't." The bell rang and we all got up and left the cafeteria I walked with Lissa back to our next class wich was Animal behavoiral science. Ugh hate this class but as I noticed Belikov was in there too I looked over at Lissa. "Look back there who do you see?" Lissa turned around, "Omg its Gaurdian Belikov." As class went on I kept looking back at him wondering why he was in here.

The bell rang and I was the last out of the class trying to figure why Belikov was everywhere I was or well Lissa and me. It was the end of the day and I was just gonna go to my dorm and get on the computer but I all of a sudden wanted to go running. So I change into my shorts and tank, took a bottle of water, and grabed my ipod.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I jogged at a good pace down to the track and did some stretches. I turned on my ipod and changed the song to "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi, and began to jog at a slow rate. Once i got my blood pumping I ran faster, but then I noticed someone ahead of me but i just paid attention to what I was doing. I kept up my pace then all of a sudden right when i was about to see who was running here too. Gaurdian Petrov grabbed my shoulder, I pulled a earphone out of my ear. "Headmisstress Kirova wants to see you right away." O great what now, I gave her a nod and ran up to the building where Kirova's office was.

I walked through the door and turned off my ipod and i knocked on her office door. "Mrs. Kirova, Gaurdian petrov said you wanted to see me. What did I do now." A smile crossed her wrinkly face. "You haven't done anything Miss Hathaway but since yours and Valissa's return your a little bit behind on your training. That's why I called you here, Your going to be training when you have free time with Gaurd..." A knock at her door, "Come in, Ah, Gaurdian Belikov I was just about to tell Miss Rosemarie Hathaway she'll be trainig with you, to get her caught back up." O great i was gonna get to train with a god, I had to hide the smile that was starting to appear on my face. "Yes, Headmisstress Kirova, I will train with her as you wish." There was something about him that got me to think that he didn't wanna train me. But he agreed with Kirova and she looked over at me. "Miss Hathaway you will be with Gaurdian Belikov until you graduate. And you need to see him before and after school and any spare time you have. And you will treat him with respect you do any other teacher or Gaurdian, Agreed?" "Yes, Headmisstress Kirova." "Good I'll be checking with Mr. Belikov if you are there on time and are respectful." She dismissed me but told Belikov to stay back and go over what I need to do.

I went back to my dorm and looked through the bond to see if Lissa was with Adrain or Christan. And She was with Christan, No surprise there. so I decided to get a shower and get things ready for early in the morning. I hopped in the shower and washed my hair and got all the sweat off. I got out and wrapped my hair in the towl and put on my tank and some basketball shorts on. I was sitting there listening to "Out From Under" by Brittany Spears. All of a sudden there was a knock at my door. Ugh I thought didn't I get enough knocks at Kirova's. I walked over and opened the door expecting Lissa or gaurdian Petrov again. It was a Gaurdian, Gaurdian Belikov. "Hi, Gaurdian Belikov, is it?" "Yes, Miss Hathaway its Gaurdian Belikov. But since we'll be working together just call me Dimitri." Wow, Dimitri i really liked him this will be cool can't til i get to pin him, hehe. A smile crossed me face. "Okay, Gaurd...I mean Dimitri. I'm Rose, not Miss Hathaway and defenitly Not Rosemarie, jus Rose." "Okay Rose, we start at 6 a.m. in the morning in the gym. I'll see you then." As he turned to walk away I said, "Hey Dimitri, Uhm...I just wanted to say...thanks for stopping by." "You're welcome Rose, see you in the morning." As i shut my door, I smiled alot after that and went to bed smiling and thinking about...Dimitri...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I got up and forgot all about my hair so I quickly brushed it out and put my clothes on. I grabbed my ipod just incase I can listen to it as i fight with Dimitri. Aww Dimitri, I just can't get him off my mind, ever since I saw him, he just hasn't got out of my head. So I walk to the gym to meet Dimitri for our first training session. I got there first so while I waited I put my earphones in and listened to "Heartbeat" by Jason Derulo, and starts to stretch and run a lap.

I sung along, "Though I walk through the shadow of death I fear no evil. I never been afraid of another man cuz i can see through my heartbeat, his heartbeat, my only fear is that he won't kill me, cuz if he don't I grab my heat won't hesitate. I'm stopping this Heartbeat."

Dimitri walks through the door while I sing. I run right past him and then suddenly come to a halt and take my earphones and turn off my ipod. "O, hey Gaurdian Beli...I mean Dimitri."

"Good morning Rose, are you ready to start with some laps this morning so I can get warmed up. I'm sorry I was late, I had to stop and see Headmistress Kirova."

"O, it's cool i didn't mind waiting." So we started jogging then it turned into sprinting.

We sprinted until we reached 55 laps. I grabbed my water and nearly chugged it. Dimitri just took a sip out of his water. "You might wanna save some for the fishes," he said playing around with a smile across his face.

"Well, with you taking sips you'll flood the world." That made us both laugh, then we went back to our trainnig.

"You really ready to start with some kicks and punches."

"Heck yea, I've been ready." So he showed me some good and impressive kicks, I tried to do them they weren't as great as his but i managed. Then we hit the punching bags.

"You are strong, Rose."

"Not as strong as you." I said with a sigh.

"You'll get there I know you will. You have what most people don't and that's presistance." Wow, that was a compliment, I had a huge smile.

"Really?, No has ever told me that. Thanks, you know I would never talk this much with anyone else but Lissa." I finally said and I saw a smile play on his lips.

"Rose, it's time for you to go get cleaned up and changed for class even though you'll be right back in here but you need to get ready the bell's gonna ring in 10 minutes. I've got to go and talk to Mrs. Kirova and I'll see you at 3 o'clock sharp." I gave a nod and watched him leave to go see Kirova.

The bell rung and the gym was filled with my classmates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When lunch finally came around Lissa found me waiting in line to get my food and she nearly pulled my arm outa socket wantn me to go with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she dragged me out of the cafeteria.

"I need you to go with me to the feeder's room please Rose."

I gave a sigh, "Okay I'll go with you but if you cost me lunch then it'll be your fault were late to class."

We waited in line for her to feed on a human, they are willingly here for the Moroi to dink from them. As I stood there I couldn't stop thinking of Dimitri, ugh this sucked I hated him having to teach me instead of doing some kind of gaurdian things with the others. Lissa got done and she could tell something was wrong. "Rose, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I just keep thinking I'm keeping Dimitri away from what he needs to do here. That's all I mean I'm glad I get to spend time with him but I don't even know if he likes me the way I like him."

"Rose just ask him when you see him this evening. I mean what could it hurt?"

"Everything Liss, He's doing this cuz of Kirova not because he likes me. He jokes around but that just because he's being nice."

"How do you know? Rose look if you don't talk to him then you'll never know."

"What if you ask him Liss? I mean he would tell you don't yall talk when were in Science?"

"Yes, but Rose that's different."

"How?" i really was getting irratated and she could tell.

"Because that's about school not his likes and dislikes."

"Okay I'll try to talk to him." The bell rang.

We got to Science and surprizingly Dimitri wasn't in there. I looked at Lissa curosity all over my face. I sat there hoping Kirova didn't tell him he had to go somewhere else. I sat there through the rest of class pondering my thoughts about what could've happened. The bell dimissed us to our next class but I still just sat there hoping he's okay. 3 o'clock rolled around and I pratically sprinted to the gym. I busted through the doors and he wasn't there.

"O my god, where is he?" I said worriedly. 'maybe he's on his way give him a moment' I said to myself. I put in my earphones and was listening to "Airplane's" by B.O.B. I started to run, I ran I guess close to 100 laps. I stopped and colapsed, I heard the gym door open and it was Dimitri. "You're here I thought Kirova got rid of you or something."

"I'm so sorry Rose I was late. I sent gaurdian Petrov to tell you I was gonna be late, I guess she didn't get to tell you. Uhm but anyway are you ready to start with some hits on the punching bag. We may even do some one-on-one combat trainig."

I smiled "Okay thats fine. I can take you out in a heartbeat."

"I bet" he said teasingly.

We hit the bags for a little while, he'd hit it a couple of times and evrytime it looked like it was gonna come off the chain and go through the roof. Then it came my turn and I hit it but not as hard as Dimitri did.

"Dimitri can I ask you something?"

He came up to hit the bag again, "sure what's up?"

I sighed wondering how I was gonna ask him if he liked me or why he even wasted his time with me. Finally i said, "Why'd you agree to help me train? You could be out there on patrol with the other Gaudians."

He punched the bag harder and his face kind of hardend. "Because I knew you needed me and I knew this is what I'm here for is to teach you and protect the students. I don't talk much to the other gaurdians i go about my business unless they need me. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I felt bad for keeping you from your duties here at the academy." I felt kind of better there was just one more thing to find out..If he liked me...

"Roza, Rose you are my duty but theres something else bothering you. Please tell me it'll make you feel better if you let it out." I stopped punching the bag and looked me in the eyes. He really was amazingly good looking.

"Wait...Did you call me Roza what's that mean. And I wanna know and ask but I don't know how you'll react ." I felt my eyes water but quickly blinked it away.

"Roza, is rose in Russia. And Rose your just gonna have to trust me and ask me what you need to know. I promise i won't get mad or anything just tell me." I stood there for a moment still thinking how I would ask him but finally I said. "Dimitri, Do you like me? I mean not the friend way but the I love you way?"

He didn't answer right away and I knew I just blew it, He was gonna get up and leave. "O, Rose, I like you but we can't be because, well, teacher-student rule."

I looked away hiding my disappiontment, a couple of silent minutes I didn't say anything. "Rose, look at me, I like you. But if we get together and there's trouble i would wanna save you instead of them. Plus, Kirova would bite my head off. I'm sorry Rose, if this is gonna interfer with me teaching you I will tell Kirova I can't do it."

I finally looked at him, "Dimitri, no don't, like she said you can show me alot more than any others. Besides I was just wondering. I'll be okay I promise, let's just finish with my lesson."

He looked at me with worry but then he nodded and we finished with our lesson. When we got done I sat done and got my things together. "Rose, are you sure your okay? I'm really worried about you."

I looked at him with sort of anger on my face. "I'm fine! I told you don't worry i was just wondering okay. Look it was a stupid question and i shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry for putting you in this position. I really need you to stay and help me train. But if you think you can't then just go tell Kirova, but I need you."

He didn't say anything but I knew he was hurt and now I didn't even know if I'll see him anymore. "Rose, you better head back and do your homework it's almost curfew." In his voice was hurt and anger, I shouldn't have said anthing. I hated myself for hurting him. But I said, "okay Dimitri, I'll see you tomarrow, and I'm sorry."

He gave me a slight nod and I walked out the door to my dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I got to my room I had tears running down my face, I felt horrible for what happened. Should I go and talk to him? Should I stay and wait til tomarrow? O who was I kidding he hated me and I shouldn't even bother anymore. A good night sleep will help me. I laid down and closed my eyes and I fell asleep quickly.

Dimitri's Point Of View

What am I gonna do? Rose like's me and I like her but like I told her we can't be. I'm so confused, I wish I could have said that we could be together, but I know that's a lie. My heart ached for her and I know her's ached for me. Maybe tomarrow she will be better, but I won't be, I love her. I know, I know, I only have known her for a while but I just can't stop thinking about her. When I was asked to teach her, my heart about jumped out of my chest. I couldn't believe I was gonna get to teach a beautiful, and fisty Rose. I just wish I was just a student then we could be together but that would still cause the problem with age and us protecting the moroi.

All of a sudden there was a knock at my door. I opened it, "Princess Dragomir, what's wrong? why are you here and not with Miss Hathaway? Is she okay?"

Lissa looked at me with curiosity, not worry. "Aww, Gaurdian Belikov, I didn't know you cared so much for Rose. But no, nothings wrong with Rose, she's fine well, from what I think I haven't talked to her since earlier."

"O good, and it's Dimitri, your Highness."

"It's Lissa, Dimtri, not Princess Dragomir or Valissa." I smiled remebering what Rose said when I first went to see her and to skip formalities.

"Okay Lissa, so what can I do for you this evening."

She was silent for a few minutes and finally said. "Uhm, well, I'm here about Rose. She...well...likes you, and I mean like, likes you. And I was wondering do you like her."

I looked away from her and tried to hide my feelings from her but I couldn't. "Yes Lissa, I do like her that way but like I told her when she asked me..."

She cut me off and blurted out, "She asked you, herself, well oops if I would've known I wouldn't have been here. But wait a minute what did you say to her."

"I told her the truth, we can't be together because of the teacher-student rule, and because if we were attacked I would wanna protect her instead of who I'm suppose to."

It took her a few minutesa to respond but I knew she understood better than Rose. "Well, she'll get over it and I understand from where your coming from. I gotta go its almost curfew. Im sorry I came I didn't know she asked but I'll talk to her and help her understand. Thanks Dimitri."

"It should be I for thanking you for going to talk to her and for listening to me. No one else wouldn't and they would report me and get me takin away from Rose."

She nodded and left, I walked around for a little while then crawled in the bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose's Piont Of View

I woke up early the next morning and got ready for another day wanting Dimitri. But I knew I can't be with him like he said, ugh why is life so complicated. I put on my gray sweat pants with black shorts under them. Then I put on my white tank top and put on my gray jacket that went with my pants. I pulled my dark hair back in a ponytail, got a bottle of water, and put in my earphones and turned on my ipod. I bent down and tied my white tenni-shoe strings, then walked out the door to the gym. I changed the song and my ipod and was listening to "Perfect Two" by Auburn. I walked in the gym and did some stetches then began to run.

I sang along "Your the Apple to my pie, the straw to my berry, your the smoke to my high, and the one I wanna marry."

Dimitri walked in as I sang but I didn't notice. I kept singing,"Cuz your the one for me, for me, and I'm the one for you, for you, you take the both of us, of us, and were the Perfect Two, The Perfect Two."

I stopped and saw he was beside me I took one of my earphones out. He just stood there and looked at me, I was trying to figure out what he was looking at. "Yes Dimitri," I guess I looked mad because he didn't say anything just looked away.

Finally he said, "sorry Rose, Uhm, you ready to get started."

"Sure whatever." Okay I had to admitt that was harsh but I was just not in a happy mood. God I just wish I could pour out my heart to him but I know I can't.

"Okay, well, Let's see what you've got with these practice dummies."

I wish I could fight him, but I'll just take my anger out on these dummies maybe I'll be in a better mood. "Okay."

He stood there and watched me. I put my ipod back in and turned on "Richman" by 303. I kicked the hell out of the dummy and punched him. I just kept it up, letting all my anger and hurt out on the dummy. I did alot of the jump and twist kicks, almost knocked the dummies head off. I got so into thinking this was real I took it over my shoulder and slammed it on the ground. I got on it and beat the shit out of it, finally I got up shaking. I ran and got my water and drank it all under a minute, Dimitri ran over.

"Wow Rose, that was amazing, I never knew you had that much will power to kill or well nearly rip a practice dummies head off."

"Yea well it's good to get all my anger out." He looked at me with guilt, he knew he was the reason I was so mad. God I wish I hadn't have done that to him.

"I'm sorry Rose, I hurt you yesterday. I couldn't get you out of my head when you left. I knew I screwed up. I should've said something to make you happy but it would've been a lie." I knew he felt bad I should be the one to apologize.

I stayd quiet for a few minutes, then I got up the courage and said. "No Dimitri, it should be me to apologize. Im sorry I shouldn't have got mad, I should've been happy that you like me and I am happy that you do. I just wish we could date but I know that we can't and i respect that. Dimitri, I do love you but now I understand that we can't be. Im just really sorry I got angry when I shouldn't have."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug, O god did he smell good. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. "Roza, I do love you two. I wish with all my heart we could be together but we can't."

"I know." I had a small tear run down my face. He tipped my head up and softly kissed my lips. I didn't want him to break away but he had to. "Well, I guess you better get ready for class and I'll see you later, Roza."

"Okay, Comrade hehe."

A smile went across his face, "Roza, you can brighten up my day. I love you." I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too. I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek and I left, the bell rang and I went to class, with him on my mind...DIMITRI...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was in class when I got called to see Headmistress KIrova. O god did someone see me and Dimitri, "stay calm Rose its okay", I told myself. I walked to the Headmistress's office and knocked on it. "Headmistress, you wanted to see me."

"Ah, yes, Miss Hathaway, how has those trainings with Gaurdian Belikov?"

"They're great I took down a practice dummy." I laughed and so did Kirova.

"That's good, well, I'll let you get back to class. Thank you for your time Miss Hathaway." I got up and walked out of her office and let out a sigh of relief. I headed back to class, as the day went on I just couldn't help to think about the kiss me and Dimitri shared. It was so warm and passionate, I realized then that he did love me and he knew I loved him. The bell rang to dismiss us for the day and I literally ran to the gym, excited I'd get to be with Dimitri.

When I got there he hadn't got there so I put in my earphone and turned on my Ipod. I switched the song to "Jus By Being You" by Steel Magnolia.

I jogged on the white lines and sang, "And I take off my halo if you take off your wings, You don't have to be Invincible 'cuz I sure ain't no saint. You'll always be my angel, No matter what you do. Cause you take me to Heaven just by being you."

Dimitri walked over to me and I took out an earphone and heard him sing, with his wonderful accent he sounded like an angel, "Until everything's exposed, and you don't have to feel ashamed, baby just say my name. And I take off my halo, If you take off your wings. You don't have to be Invincible 'Cuz I sure ain't no saint. You'll always be my angel, No matter what you do. Cause you take me to Heaven Just by being you."

He hugged my and played with my hair, he kissed my head. "Roza, I'll always be here for you no matter what. I got to thinking, there's no one in the world I would rather spend eternity with than you. I love you Roza. I know what I said but you know they don't have to know. Well be togther Roza, Just you and me forever. If they find out O well I love you and nothing will ever change that."

I felt like crying happy tears, but I just hugged him tighter. "I love you too Dimitri, adn I don't wanna be with anyone but you either. I think its a wonderful idea I wanna be with you, and we will be together."

He looked at me, his eyes filled with love, he tipped my chin up and kissed me softly. We broke apart and we begun our training. We started off with one-on-one combat fighting. I got pinned about 3 times, but I pinned him more. I pratically rode him. When training was over, Dimitri grabbed my hand and sang, "All that I'm asking for is that you need nothing more, and nothing comes in between our love and its fragile, see all that I'm asking for you're all that I'm asking for. In the still of your hands anything can happen now, with every beat of my heart love speaksin silence. In the still of your hands, with every beat of my heart." (All That I'm asking for by Lifehouse.)

I leaned my head against his shoulder, I didn't wanna let him go but I know I had to. I gave him a smile and he kissed me agian. "Roza, you better go its 5 til curfew."

I didn't wanna leave but I said, "okay, I'll see you tomarrow. I love you."

He kissed me and gave me a hug and said, "I love you too my beautiful Roza." I hugged and kissed him once more and headed out the doors to my dorm. Tonight was the best night ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I got back to my dorm and I got in the shower, when I got out I put on my tank and pajama pants and put my hair in a bun. I turned on my radio and "I miss you" by Simply Plan, came on. I laid in my bed and replayed what had happened tonight in my head. I loved when our lips touched it was sweet and passionate. He smelled so good, I didn't wanna let him go, I wanted to stay like that forever. I fell asleep thinking of Dimitri.

Dimitri's Point Of View

I love her I wanted to keep her in my arms but I couldn't. Tonight was the best, I have a wonderful girl, and I'm not letting her go ever. I have waited along time for her, my grandmother, Yeva, saw me get together with a fisty, beautiful girl, who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I love that about Rose, she'll do whats she's told but you better watch she'll tell you what she thinks before she does it. She's my Roza, I've never been this happy since I was home with my family, but now I'm happy again. I love her, I can't say it enough. The kiss we shared tonight was passionate and sweet. I'm not going to pressure her into anything that's her decision when she wants, I won't force her, cause I might lose her. I can't wait to see her tomarrow and train with her. She needs work but in time she will be the best gaurdian out there. If I fall asleep tomarrow will come sooner. I fell asleep with Rose on my mind.

I woke up early and hopped in the shower getting all cleaned up for my girl but I'll just get sweaty again, trianing her. It's early and she won't be there for a while, I'll go for a jog. I put on sweat pants and a white muscle shirt, tied my tenni-shoes, tied my hair back, and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and my mp3 player. I walked out my door and jogged to the track for my morning runs. I turned on my mp3 player and put my earphones in and put my and Rose's song, "Just by being you" by Steel Magnolia. As I ran and listened to our song, Rose kept appearing in my mind.

"I'm gonna be with her forever, we might even run away," I laughed when I told myself laugh. The bad things about us being together is if we are assigned to the same Moroi I would wanna save her, but I hope that we don't. Plus, dhampirs and dhampirs can't have kids, well they can but they'll turn out to be regular vampires or ordinary humans. But I'll take my chances, like I said I'm not losing her for anything in this world.

When I was about to head to the gym to see my Roza, I was stopped by Gaurdian Petrov. "Gaurdian Belikov, we need you. There's a meeting about the huge stigoi attack. They think they're coming to St. Validimer's."

"But that's not possible they can't get through the wards, plus, I have to go and train Miss Hathaway." Alberta Petrov was the wisest gaurdian out of all us, and when the gaurdians needed to discuss something then it's really important.

"We need you Belikov. Please it won't take long and I'll tell Miss Hathaway you'll be late." Huh, like she did last time, but I simply nodded and headed toward the main gaurdian building.

I entered it and I was greeted by all the gaurdians, Rose was on my mind and I hoped Alberta let her know I would be late...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rose's Point Of View

I woke up and had just enough time to get dressed and get to the gym with out being late. I put on some black shorts and a green tank, tied my shoes and put my hair up. I grabbed my ipod, no water this time, and walked out my room. I headed to the gym, all of a sudden gaurdian Petrov stopped me. "Miss Hathaway, Gaurdain Belikov is in a gaurdian meeting but will be with you shortly."

I gave a slight nod and she left. I kept going to the gym but then I decided to go and see Lissa. I walked to her room, when I got there I knocked on her door. She opened it and looked like she had just got out of bed. "Did I wake you, Liss?" I asked afraid I had waken her up.

"No, I was just laying there thinking. Come in."

"O thinking, about who?"

"Christian, he and I are...well..were dating now." I was in shock, why didn't she tell me?, I guess it was my fault sort of for not checking on her. "Aww, really? That's great. Well I'm kind of dating someone too."

"Really? Is it someone I know."

"Yes, you know him." I could feel her trying to figure who I was dating. Finally after several long quiet seconds, she said,"Om my god, its Dimitri!"

"Shhhhh don't be so loud. We can't be known because of the consequences we will face." We kept talking for a few more minutes, then I said, "Liss, I gotta go, I was suppose to meet Dimitri for trainig earlier but he had a gaurdian meeting. So i gotta see if he's there I'll see you at lunch Liss. Becarful today, Okay?"

"Okay, see you then." I walked out of her room and headed toward the gym hopping he was there waiting for me.

When I got to the gym he wasn't there and I had about 30 minutes til time for class. What's taking so long? I decided to go and investigate. I took off to the main gaurdian building, it was next to the building where Kirova's office was. I snuck through the gaurdian on duty and found the break room where they held the meeting. I overheard the last part of the conversation, and when I peeked through the cracked door I saw Dimitri. He shook his head like he just wanted to get out of there. They were discussing the strigoi attack in Spokane, they thought they were coming to the academy. But, as one of the gaurdians pionted out they can't get through the wards, and that is true. When they about dismissed them is when I left. It looked like I was in Kirova's office building when Dimitri came out and saw me.

He came up to me, "Hey Rose, I guess you go the message I'd be here. But why was you at Headmistress Kirova's building, was you in trouble?" I shook my head no, I didn't want him mad for me listening in on there confrence.

I looked at him and said. "I...I...Dimitri, I heard what the gaurdians said about strigoi in Spokane." He had his hard gaurdian face on as the others walked by but they didn't hear me.

He said softly, "why was you there? You knew where I was. If they find out you know or any student knows they'll be questioning everyone. But I'm not mad I just am upset, you could've got caught and be in huge trouble. I'm just glad you wasn't caught." I wished I would've just stayed in the gym, but he wasn't mad, like he said. We headed back to the gym for about a 10 minute session. Dimitri and I walked side-by-side and when we got to the gym we had only 5 minutes. So we just stood there talking. Then the bell rang and I went to the gym to meet with my classmates.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

6 Months went by with me and Dimitri doing the same old, same old; trainig, class,training, and then back to our doorm. Everyday was just even better than the last, today was specail because he had a surprise for me. I couldn't figure out what it was, all I knew was we had to outside of the wards. He got permisson from Kirova, he had to tell her he had some friends that he wanted me to meet and hear their stories from their kills. I knew better but I still didn't know where he was taking me. Maybe a romantic get-away just for us, or maybe taking me shopping. Haha I had to laugh at that suggestion I don't like shopping, but what could it be.

He told me to be ready and that we would leave early, because he didn't wanna hit any traffic. It was about 10 til 8 when I had a knock at my door. I opened it and there stood Dimitri, he wore jeans, black nike's, a blue button up shirt, and his hair was down but I knew he had a tie for his hair for later. I on the other hand wasn't as dressed as he was, I had on a white low cut long sleeve shirt, jeans, white tenni-shoes, and had my hair partialed.

"Wow, Dimitri you look stunningly handsome. Alot better than me too." He shook his head and eyed me up and down, "baby, you are way hotter than me your on fire."

I smiled and laughed, "yea, okay whatever hunny."

He took my hand and lead me to the car, I sat in the passenger seat while he got in the driver's seat. "When are you gonna let me drive?" I was joking kind of I did wanna drive but he won't let me.

"Never baby, I do all the driving." He shot me that I'm kidding look. I turned the radio to every different station til I hit the station that played the christmas music.

"I love christmas time but, I love you more." He smiled when I said i loved him more than anything, he always did. We started to go but had to stop at the gates, _Typical_, I thought. They let us out and my hand was on the console and Dimitri put his on mine. We stayed quiet for a while just listening to the christmas music. I looked out the window at the bear trees and couldn't wait to see the snow on them. I thought about all the fun me and Dimitri would have playing in it. He all of a sudden turned the station to country and "Just By Being You" by Steel Magnolia came on. Dimitri says its our song and I could tell it was, everytime I thought of him or we was together this song would randomly come on. He looked at me through the whole song, don't worry he kept his eyes on the road too.

We drove for another good hour and half, "where are we going?"

He looked over at me, "It's a surprise Roza." That's all he would tell me, finally we stopped at a nice looking restraunt.

"This ain't the only stop we're making." He said as he got out and came around and opened my door. He put his arm around my waist and put mine the same way on him.

We walked in and he apparently made reservations, "Belikov, table for two please." The seating hostess looked at the paper and then grabbed two menus and lead us to a table for two. Dimitri pulled out my chair, I sat down and he pushed my chair in, then he took a seat himself. We ordered our drinks, I got a coke and Dimitri got dr. pepper. The waiter gave us some time to decide what we would like. They had almost everything, steak, baked potatoes, chinese, japenese, fish, chicken, fries, burgers, corn, pizza,salads, and deserts.

Dimitri looked up at me, "what would you like honey?"

I looked at the menu, "everything hehe, just kidding uhm I guess I'll go to the buffet."

He looked over at it and he looked back down at the mennu. "I'll get the same, it looks good." The waiter came back and took our order, we both got up and headed to the buffet. Dimitri gave me a plate, I walked over to where they made the steaks and got a meduim rare steak. Then I went to get a baked potatoe, salad, a slice of pizza, and some sweet and sour pork and rice. I saw what Dimitri got, he had on his plate a steak medium rare, baked potatoe, green beans, baked beans, and bbq ribs. He sat down and handed me a fork and knife, he laughed at my plate.

"Gotta mixed variety don't ya baby."

I smiled and looked at his, "well, yours is not a variety just things that usually come with the food."

He smiled and took a bite out of his steak, we sat there and ate, didn't talk much, of course we were stuffing our mouths. When we were done Dimitri left a tip and he asked, "did you get enough baby?"

"Yes, but I wanted some desert."

He looked down but then he looked at me and smiled, "were getting desert somewhere else."

I nodded and he went and paid the cashier for our food. He put his arm back around me and we went back out to the car. He opened my door and shut it then he got in and we drove off. I wanted to know where we were going for desert. We passed alot of good places that served desert but we just kept driving. We drove for about an hour and then we pulled off onto a dirt road. It took about 10 minutes then we stopped at a cabin. I could only imagine what we were here for.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dimitri came over and opened my door and escorted me to the door. "Hang on just a sec." He reached in his pocket and got keys out. He put the key in the door and unlocked it. He walked in first, "close your eyes."

"What?," I said surprisingly.

"Do you trust me?"

Of course what kind of stupid question is that, I thought to myself. I looked at him and said, "Ah, yea, why wouldn't I?"  
"Then close your eyes, Roza." I closed my eyes and he grabbed my hands and lead me through the house. We came to a stop and I could smell a fire going in the fireplace. He drooped my hand, "stand still."

He walked off, I stood like a statue, then I heard his footsteps. "Can I open my eyes, now." I asked I wanted to open them so bad, What was he up to?

Suddenly, he came up behind me and whispered, "Yes, my sweet Roza."

I opened them and there in front of me was a table and a lite candle on top. "Dimitri, what's this for? I haven't done anything specail."

He smiled, "I know I just wanted to show you how much I loves you."

"Awww comrade, This is so sweet. I love it but I love you MOST."

He hugged me and gave me a kiss and lead me over to the table where we sat down. He got my favorite desert out, which is ice-cream cake yummm, and sat it on the table. He walked over and pulled out a knife and cut me a big peice, put it on my plate, then he got him a piece. He sat back down, "enjoy." He said and I took a bite of it, OMG it was like heaven.

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." We continued eating then he got up and put the dishes in the sink and put the cake back in the freezer til we left. I went and sat on the couch and Dimitri sat across from me. "What would you like to do know? We don't have to be back for a while."

I sat there and thought for a minute, then I said. "What's Sibera like? Is it snowy? Are there alot of people?"

He closed his eyes and thought back to his home town, he smiled as he tought. He looked over at me, "it's like here not alot of snow and there are alot of people but not like a crowded city. I used to sit in front of my mother's bookcase and carefully turn the pages of her books. And yes, they were westerns."

I laughed. "My mom cooked and cleaned then there was my grandmother, Yeva, and my 3 sister's and I also have a nephew." I could imagine Dimitri's family and him sitting crossed legged in the floor reading his mom's western books. He smiled at me, I saw the saddness in his eyes as he thought back on the memories.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry for making you sad." He came closer to me til there was maybe an inch apart, he grabbed my hands and I looked into his deep dark eyes.

"Roza, don't be sorry I love talking about my family and home town. I know you only asked about my hometown but when I thought of it I thought of my family."

I leaned in closer, "I can tell."

We were a breathe apart until he jerked away and looked at the clock, "Roza, I'm sorry but we have to get back if we had more time then we could be a little closer. But I have to get you back before Kirova sends the psi-hounds after me."

I sighed, "okay Dimitri." He put out the fire in the fireplace and I went and got the ice cream cake from the freezer. I walked over to him and put my hand in his and our fingers in twined. Then that's when things sparked between us.

**Rated S-(sexual)**

Dimitri kissed me and I opened my mouth just slightly to let his tongue in and our tonges played hockey. One of his hands went up and down my back and the other was in my hair. One of my hands was on his back and one of my finger's on my other hand went under his shirt and ran around his waist band of his jeans. Then I moved my hands up around his neck and he put both of his on my lower back and picked me up. He took me over to the bed and layed me down with him on top. He layed perfectly between my spreaded legs and I felt his hard manhood against my crotch. I moaned as I felt it, his hand went up my shirt and rubbed against my soft smooth skin. We stopped kissn for a millisecond and my shirt was off and on the floor, now all i was in was my red silk bra with a heart in the middle. I rolled him over with me on top and I took his shirt off. Then he rolled back on me, it's like we were fighting for domination. He went down and kissed from my neck to the waist band of my jeans, I moaned a little louder. He unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them, Dimitri pulled them down to my ankles and I kicked them off. I layed there with him on me in just my bra and red thongs that matched my bra. I rolled him over straddling him, I kissed his chest, he moaned, and I teased him a little bit rubbing his bulge.

"O Roza, just take them off, please I'm begging you." I gave him a seductive smile, I unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. He held me and stood up and turned at the bed and threw me on it his pants dropped. He got back on my, "ugh I wanna be on top." I told him but he was too intuned on getting me naked. He slipped his hand down my thigh under my g-strap and slipped them off.

He took my bra off and threw it to the ground, he made-out with me more. I played with his bulge and finally slipped my hand down them and stroked his manhood. I took his boxer's off, then that's all it took. I screamed bloody muder as he popped my cherry, he just kept thrusting in me.

"O god Dimitri." I yelled, he slowed it down but still went hard. Then I rolled him over and rode him, I grinded him, he moaned.

"Roza, Roza, Roza!" I smiled then he was on back on top we kept at it for a little bit longer. Then he pulled him out and rolled on his back and wrapped his arms around me. I was in so much pain I thought I was gonna die when I moved.

"Roza, are you okay? It seemed like it hurt."

I looked at him, "you think. O god it hurt so bad Dimitri but at the same time it was amazing."

He kissed my forehead, "Roza, I love you."

"I love you too, comrade." We layed there for about ten more minutes then Dimitri helped me up and we got dressed.

**Rated S is over**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When we was done we kissed again, we intertwined our hands again and walked to where all the heat started. Ugh, I dropped my cake, great. I stopped and cleaned it up and Dimitri helped me. Then we finally made it to the car, Dimitri helped me in the car. He got in next, and we started down the road. My body still ached from what had just happened, I sat very stil, but tried to get comfortable at the same time. O god what fun, it hurt but was still amazing I can't describe how amazing it was. We drove all queit and I felt that I needed to check on Lissa, I hadn't talked to her in a while. So I went in her mind.

She was with Adrian finishing up spirit training, so she could go and be with Christan. "Adrain I really wanna know how to walk dreams, but I have no time I have to go and meet Christan. Can you show me tomarrow?"

Adrain studied her for a few minutes then said, "I can try to show you tomarrow and I don't wanna make you late so you better hurry off."

"Thank you so much Adrain, and don't worry your healing skills are improving just keep practicing."

He gave her a smile and nod and opened his door for her. Lissa hurried down the hall, she went through the double doors and outside. It was about four in the morning which was daytime for vampires. She hurried across the grounds to the chapel, where she was suppose to meet Christan. She went through the chapel doors and up to the attic, Lissa opened the door and Christan stood up against the wall behind the door. Lissa came in the room and looked around and couldn't see Christan. She wondered if she was early, so she stood there looking out the window. Christan closed the door quietly and walked up behind her and put his arms around her and whispered, "Don't turn around."

Lissa had fear run from head to toe and stood still, while Christan played a bad guy. He slid his hands up and down the front of her shirt, then he kissed her neck. Finally Lissa couldn't take it anymore, "W-w-who are y-y-you?"

"Your man of your dreams." He couldn't help but laugh, and that let Lissa know she wasn't in danger. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist and Lissa wrapped hers around his neck. They started to make out and I left Lissa's head, Dimitri and I was almost back to the academy.

Dimitri finally spoke, "Roza, I love you, if anyone asked where we went or what you learned? Just say I went to see some of my friens and they had interesting ways to kill." I nodded and we fell silent again. Dimitri pulled into the gates at the academy and told the gaurds to open the gates. We drove inside and parked the car. I got out and Dimitri did too, "Gaurdian Belikov, I'm gonna go and rest i'm kind of tired. I'll see you at practice in the morning." He gave me nod and I walked away toward my doorm. When I got to my doorm I opened my door and through my stuff down, and collapsed on my bed. I hurt so bad and I layed there for a few minutes adn then feel into a deep sleep.

**Dimitri's point of view**

I had an amazing time with my Roza, I just wish I could've not put her in so much pain but she was so good. I recalled every detail we encountered as we had sex, as I walked to my room. I guess she's asleep cause she's not answering her phone, when I called. I got in the shower, I wish Rose was in here with me. I got out and dryed off, put on pajama pants and layed down. I put on "Granade" by Bruno Mars, I plugged in my mp3 player on my radio. I drifted off to sleep, I dreamed of my Roza.

**Rose's Point Of View**

I woke up with a jerk, I had the most awful dream, I jumped up put my robe on and slipped some shoes on and left. I ran down to Dimitri's room hoping my dream wouldn't come true. I dreamed that the strigoi came and attacked the school and they took Dimitri from me. I could never face that in real life but I still had to make sure he was okay. I didn't care about the girl at the desk, I guess she didn't see me cause she didn't move when I ran past her. I finally reached Dimitri's door and prayed he was in there. I pratically beat down the door before he got up and answered it. I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his chest and tears ran down my face. "Roza, What's the matter? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer right away I just didn't wanna let him go. I looked at him, "Im okay I just had a bad dream and I had to make sure you was okay."

Dimitri looked out the door and pulled me in and shut it. "What was the dream about?" He asked as he took me over and we sat on the bed.

I sat htere quiet and then told him, "I was with you walking around and then i felt nausious. I looked at you then all of a sudden a strigoi came behind you. You told me to run and tell others "Buria" and to not look back. When I got to the other guardians and told them they all rushed out and I tagged along and went to where you were and hid behind a tree waiting for the perfect time to jump out and stake him. But when I saw the opportunity I was too late."

I had streams of tears running down my face, I continued. "I saw the strigoi knock you out, I was frozen with fear but then shook it off, I hesitated. The strigoi carried you away, and I fell running after him, after you. I should've stayed, I blamed myself for what happened to you, I knew I had to try to get you back. I was trapped though strigoi everywhere, I killed them though, but in that process I lost track of you and the strigoi."

I buried my hands in my face trying to get that image out of my head. Dimitri pulled me too him and I laid there my head on his chest crying and praying nothing would ever happen like that. He told me, "everything is okay Roza, I'm here. Im not ever leaving you, shhhh Roza, it's okay. Look at me please, Roza please look at me."

I looked up my eyes blood shot from crying, I've never cried to anyone before and I knew Dimitri was the one. He cupped my chin and wipped my tears away. "See I'm here Roza, I'm not leaving." He kissed me and then looked into my eyes. I laid my haed back on his chest and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

When I woke up I was in my own bed, I tried to figure out why I was in my room. I knew I went to Dimitri's last night and fell asleep, but how did I get back here? Suddenly my door opened and Dimitri came in with a tray of food for us. I sat up as he sat it on my desk. "Goodmorning, how'd you sleep?" He asked me, I answered. "Morning and good didn't have anymore bad dreams. How did you get me back here without getting caught."

He smiled and walked near me, "I carried you, and no one said anything. Petrov did ask what happened and I told her I was headed out to get our things we needed for practice today and I found you asleep against a wall."

My eyes widened, "What did she say?"

"Nothing. But besides that, about that dream last night, why do think you dreamed it?"

I sat there and thought about it, "I don't know..."

He inturrupted, "Do you think since your shadow-kissed you can sense them coming?"

I pondered thought question before saying, "Do you think it's possible? I mean I'm not sure but that's a good question. But I am shadow-kissed like you said and I think I have connections to the dead but why did the dream happen now?"

Dimitri thought for a moment and he thought hard. "Maybe cause their getting closer. I think we need to go see Petrov."

I looked at him and nodded, "But can we eat first."

He smiled and nodded, and we began to eat, when we were done I got my clothes and changed. When I got done we headed to the guardians building, near Kirova's. We walked in and we went straight to Alberta Petrov, Dimitri knocked on her door. "Guardian Petrov, we need to tell you something and see what you think about it."

She motioned us in, "yes, Guardian Belikov and Miss Hathaway."

I sat down in front of her desk and Dimitri sat beside me. Dimitri started the story, "You know when you saw me carry Miss Hathaway back to her room. When she woke up she came to the gym and told me about her dream about a strigoi group coming to the academy killing and taking prisoner's."

He didn't tell it like I told him but he didn't want us to get our heads chewed off. "When Miss Hathaway was finished I thought it couldn't be possible but at the meeting the other day they were discussing how the strigoi were getting closer. Since Miss Hathaway is shadow-kissed she might have a connection to the strigoi since they're dead. But before comig to conclusions we wanna hear what you think."

Alberta was silent for a few moments thinking of the possibilites. "Guardian Belikov you indeed have a great assumption of this dream but why have they begun now? Or have they occured before but Miss Hathaway is not letting us know?"

She looked at me, "because I guess they are getting closer to the academy. But my question how am I getting this dreams I just thought about and remembered what Guardian Alto said one day. Strigoi are dead vampires that walk the earth their souls haven't left their bodies. I'm just not sure what to think. What Guardian Belikov assumed might be correct but I'm shadow-kissed I thought I could see ghosts."

"Maybe someone from the ghost world is sending you messages in forms of dreams. Ghosts can't cross the wards neither could strigoi..." Alberta said but Dimitri interupted her. "What if one of the wards are broken or defected or going bad?"

"They are checked everyday and replaced every 3 days," Alberta said.

"Well I haven't seen them I've just had that dream and that only one." I told Alberta, she stayed silent for a minute then said, "They know they can't cross wards what if they sent it through that dream?" I thought about it, it was possible but I still didn't understand. "Let's see if you have another dream and then we'll take action." Alberta said and dismissed us.

Dimitri and I was walking back to my doorm, it was saturday. When we got back Dimitri came in and I sat in the floor and he sat on my bed. "What if I don't have another dream Dimitri or if it's all true what if it's too late? I can't lose you, I just got you."

"Your not going to lose me Roza, and I have a feeling you'll have another encounter with these dreams or ghosts."

I was confused, "what do you mean?"

"I'm going to take you outside of the wards in a minute and you will try to contact the ghosts and ask them about the strigoi. I know it sounds crazy but how else are we going to find out. I know I doubted you talked and could see ghosts before when we were coming up with solutions to your dream. But it's better than anything."

I sat there and played with my carpet wondering what if I couldn't contact them? "What if I can't get ahold of them?"

"You will I have faith Roza."

We waited awhile before leaving. It was almost curfew and we walked out of my room, down the hall, through the lobbey, and out the door. We headed toward the main gates, Dimitri told the guard on duty it would only take 10 minutes at the latest. He nodded and opened the gates and we walked out into the open. Just then I got a major headache but put it aside. I looked out and saw a familar face, Eric Dragomir, Lissa's dad. I was happy to see him, "Eric, are the strigoi coming here?"

He nodded, "Are they close?"

He again nodded, Dimitri was looking back and forth from me to the ghost, but Dimitri saw nothing.

"Are they waiting outside of the wards?" He again nodded, that's when I turned to Dimitri.

"We need to go now."

"What why?"

"Now! Go!" I turned and thanked Eric, then we took off into the saftey of the wards. I kept running and Dimitri finally kept up with me. "What the hell was that about?"

I didn't answer right away my concern was to get to Alberta. "Rose, answer me what's going on?"

We reached the building, I busted through the doors still not answering Dimitri. I ran into Alberta's office and stopped. "Guardian Petrov, get the guardians I know where the strigoi are."

She and Dimitri both looked at me like I was crazy but then Dimitri got it. "I know what you mean now why you said we had to get back in the wards. They're here aren't they?"

"Yes, waiting for their chance to get through the wards and attack."

Alberta was still confused, finally she peiced it together. "Are you sure?"

"Yes im positive I asked a friend of mine, well he's a ghost but still I believe him."

"Why on earth were you outside of the wards?"

Dimitri stepped up, "it was my idea. Rose can talk to the ghosts and now we know that they're here."

"It's suicide!" Alberta exclaimed.

"What are we suppose to do wait for them to get the jump on us? If I were you I'd be getting my ass in gear and call for backup set our plans and get the drop on them instead the other way around!"

She flinched when I yelled at her, but would you blame me. Finally she got on the phone and called for back up, when all the guardians got there Alberta told them how she found out. Some had the reaction she did first but others were on bored with the plan. When they put their plan into working order, they got their stakes, Alberta gave me one also.

"Rose you will go out first."

I nodded I saw Dimitri have a flash of worry in his eyes, when Alberta turned to tell the plan, I mouthed "Don't worry I'll be okay, I have a great instructor who taught me all I need to know. You just becareful I love you."

"I love you too Roza."

Dimitri mouthed before Alberta turned back to me, "Rose you will go out first and you will ask your ghost friend which side they're on. Then that's where we will be, but before you ask we will be in groups."

She divided quickly and then we sat out, Dimitri wasn't in the group near me, I prayed he would be okay. I went through the gate and found Eric again but before I could ask him anything a strigoi came from behind me. I quickly got out of his reach but he was fast we sparred for a couple of minutes, just then there were others who joined him. I was outnumbered.

"Shit" I said to myself, but I fought them all. One-by-one strigoi fell to the ground, my adrenelene was sky high. I had no group behind me cause no one thought that they would be right at the gate, but I ran back in before others came. I told Alberta what happened but when she first saw me she knew I had been fighting. This time I had backup but they waited at the gate. I walked out in the open alert and ready, I saw Eric.

"Are they still here?" He nodded,

"Are there more?" He nodded again,

my final question was, "Are they behind me?"

Before I got the answer I was once again face-to-face with several strigoi, only there was about 3 more than the first time. Apparently the Guardians wern't paying attention til I killed off half of them and they finished the rest.

I looked at Eric, "Are there anymore?" This time he shook his head I was relieved.

"Are more coming here though?" He shook his head, thank god maybe this is over.

Then all of a sudden Eric pointed toward the east part of the academy. "Is that where they came from?" He shook his head,

"is that where they were waiting?" Agian he shook his head, finally it donged on me.

"Is that where the wards are going bad?" He nodded.

I figured it out the guardians on that duty did a half-assed job and the strigoi were planning to attack there but we got the drop on them or well they knew we knew.

"Thank you. send me more messages if more head this way." Eric gave a nod. We headed back in the wards and I went to Alberta to tell her that the wards need to be changed in the east. I was headed back to my doorm after I told her then I noticed Dimitri hadn't came to make sure I was okay. O god what if I missed a strigoi and they took him. I ran as fast my tired legs could carry me to Alberta.

"Guardian Petrov! Where is Guardian Belikov?" She didn't answer, then said "Guardian Belikov was with the other's but then he went to see you."

"I didn't see him."She called around adn everyone said he was headed back to the doorm, one person on the phone did say he saw him go into his room. I thanked Alberta and ran to Dimitri's doorm.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I got to Dimitri's room and beat on the door til I thought I broke my hands, but I didn't care. "Dimitri Belikov! Open this door now! Dimitri!" I saw the janitor down the hall and asked if she would open this door and she did. I walked in and heard water running, but I noticed a purse on his bed. I walked in the bathroom.

"Dimitr..." There was a girl in there with him, not in the shower but watching him.

I busted through the door. "What the hell is going on here? Who the FUCK is this?"

Dimitri jumped and looked out of the curtain, and wipped his face off. "Rose, this is Angela she's my...uhm.."

"Save it you lying cheating bastard. You wanna be with a whore? Well you got your wish. After you had sex with me and said you loved me I should've known something like this would have happened."

"Rose is it? Im not a whore and Dimitri is not a lying cheating..."

I cut her off, "Shut the hell up before I make you. You know what have a nice life Dimitri I'm gone!"

I stromed out and punched the wall. Fuck him, fuck her, fuck'em both. I walked to my doorm and grabbed my duffle bag and packed up. I wrote Lissa a note and told her to tell Alberta I would be back but I need to leave. I walked past Lissa's room and slipped it under her door. And with that done I walked out the door and across the academy grounds and out the gates. "Good-bye for a while" I said and left.

**Dimitri's Piont of veiw**

What have I done? This wasn't suppose to happen, I love Rose, I hate myself. Angela laid beside me, why did she find out? Why did I do it? God I wish I could take it all back, Angela was my first and only love back in Russia but she laft for boarding school and while she was gone I got assigned here. When I heard she was here my heart lept out of my chest, but now my heart was breaking I lost my Roza. I got a knock at my door hoping it was Rose. I got up not bothering Angela, I opened the door and Lissa was standing there with tears down her face. I stepped in the hall, "Lissa what's wrong?" She sobbed, "R...Rose...i...is...g...gone." O god where is she. "Lissa are you sure?" She handed me a note,

**_Dear Lissa,_**

**_I have to leave for a while don't send for me and I'll be okay I promise. Lissa tell Guardian Petrov I'll be back but I have to take care of some things before I come back. If you want to know if I'm okay tell Adrain he can visit my dreams. Don't send anyone to look for me especailly Dimitri. I just need time for myself don't worry I'll keep a check on you. Lissa don't hate me for leaving, you know I would never abandon you I just need to get some things off my mind. I'm hurting more than anyone could imagine but I'll be okay just please don't look for me . I'll be back soon, O and tell Dimitri I love him I just can't do this. I love you Lissa See you soon._**

**_Rose Hathaway_**

"O my god Lissa. What do we do? I know We go after her."

Lissa shook her head, "No Dimitri we let her be I'll get Arain to check on her, okay? Just get some rest."

I looked at her confused at why she was okay with this but Lissa was the understanding type. I nodded and she left, I went back in my room and laid down.

"God please keep Rose safe and let her know I love her and I'm sorry. Just please keep her safe. Amen" I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

**Lissa's Point of Veiw**

I can't believe Rose is gone, but I have to respect her desion. I'll ask Adrain in the morning to keep a check with Rose and I trust she will check on me. I just wish this bond worked both ways. God I wish she would've just came to me, I would've helped her through this but I guess she did what she needed to do and I know she'll be back, she don't break promises. I fell asleep thinking of Rose.

The next morning I walked down to Adrian's room, surprised when I knocked he opened the door. "Your up early."

"Yeah, well, you are too. You okay?"

"Yeah, but I need you to do something for me, or well Rose."

"What is it?"

"I need you too every once in a while check on Rose in her dreams. She even gave me premisson for you to walk her dreams. Just til she gets back please, Adrian. I have to knw she's alright."

"Okay Lissa i'll check on her, Where is she?"

"She...well...uhm...she left."

He was stunned, "you didn't stop her? Why did she leave?"

"Adrain believe me if I kinew she was leaving I would've done everything in my power to stop her and I guess it has something to do with Dimitri." I saw his face harden but then soften again, he didn't say anything else.

"well I gotta go, come find me if you see her." He nodded and I turned and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Rose's Point of view**

It's been 3 weeks since I left the academy, in that time I have killed at least 30 strigio. I was in my apartment, laying on my bed. I drifted to a heavy sleep that I needed. Adrain showed up in my dream. He put the setting to his room and I was wearing jean shorts and green tank, my hair was in a ponytial and I wore flip-flops. Adrain was leaned up against the wall, he was in jeans and a muscle shirt.

"Hello little dhampir, I see you still alive. How are you?"

"I'm good and yes I know I'm still alive."

He laughed, "Lissa is worried about you, and so am I."

Adrain was the player type I thought but he was also sweet and a great friend. "Aww really? I'm sorry I left but I needed to. I'll be back soon."

"Why did you leave?"

My mind told me not to tell it'll hurt too much but I didn't listen. "I walked in on Dimitri in the shower and a girl named Angela was sitting there watching him. And then it all came out he cheated on me with her."

Adrian got mad, "that stupid mutha he stupid or something? Any guy would kill to have you in there life I know I would."

I realized Adrian was serious he liked me, well loved me, and i kind of loved him but I needed more time. "Yea, really? thanks any girl would love for you to charm them as much as you charm me. I like you Adrain but I need more time but I swear I will give you a chance when I get back."

He smiled and then the dream faded. I was back in the darkness of my own mind, and now I was going to give Adrain a chance. I like Adrian and this will be fun, I know I'll be over Dimitri by the time I go back to the academy, maybe.

Two more weeks passes and i killed 55 strigoi all together, I decided I would go back to the academy tomarrow morning. Won't Adrain and Lissa be sooo happy, god I missed them so much. I'm going to keep my promise to Adrain about giving him a chance. Dimitri well while I've been gone he hasn't crossed my mind I think I'm over him but the real test will come tomarrow. I was laying on my bed excited about going back but yet at the same time I'm nervous, I fell into a light sleep. I was visited by Adrain, the setting this time was in a ballroom, I was wearing a green strapless ball gown. Adrian walked over to me, he wore a black suit with a white button up shirt under the jacket, and a green tie.

"Hey little dhampir, love the dress." Adrain said with a smile.

"You should you picked it out."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, green is my favorite color but I'm not the dress wearing type. But I'll make an exception for you, Adrain."

He smiled and the song "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley came on.

"May I have this dance." Adrian asked while he bowed.

"Yes sir you may," I said with a curtsy. We walked out onto the dance floor. I put my hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands on my lower back.

_She's the yellow pair of running shoes_

_the holy pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sun glasses_

_She looks great in anything,She's I wanna piece of chocolate, come take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear, now and then she's moody_

_She's a saturn with a sun roof, with her brown hair a glown_

"Rose your a great danser."

"You are to Adrain."

_She's a soft place to land and a good feeling known_

_She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad and a lover when she's lovin_

"you know that's true about you."

"What is?"

"That your a fight when your mad."

I giggled.

_And she's everything I ever wanted, everything I need_

_I talk about her i go on, and on, and on_

_Cause she's everything to meee._

"Rose, I love you. I can't wait to see you tomarrow I'll be waiting for you at the gates."

"Adrain, i love you too and I know I missed you and Lissa, adn good I'll be looking for you."

He kissed me and I kissed back, our kiss was soft and passionate. Adrain broke away, "I'll see you tomarrow little dhampir."

After that I was back in the darkness of my sleepness.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

**Adrain's point of view**

Rose was coming back tomarrow, I had to tell Lissa, and I can't belive she was gonna give me a chance. I ran out of my room and down to Lissa's room, it was past curfew so I knew that's were she'd be. I pounded on Lissa's door and to my surprise Belikov come around the corner. O great, Lissa opened up, "Adrian, what's wrong? O god is Rose okay?"

"Yes, Lissa she's coming back tomarrow!"

Lissa was speachless but to our surprise Belikov came over adn heard that Rose was coming back. O great I was gonna lose my chance with her if he tries anything.

"I'm glad she's okay, and coming back." Dimitri said.

"Yeah well don't hurt her just leave her be YOU was the reason she left so don't make her leave agian." I yelled at Dimitri.

"Guys please stop this. If you don't now then when Rose does come back and you two are near each other and start fighting, she might leave again." Lissa said, and she was right, so I ignored Dimitri left when no one would talk to him.

"Well I'll let you get some rest and I don't want you to get in trouble." Lissa nodded and I went to my room. I didn't go to sleep afraid I wouldn't wake up to go meet Rose.

**Dimitri's point of view**

Rose was coming back I couldn't believe it, but Adrian is up to something. "Dimka, are you in here?" Angela said.

"Yea Angel. I'm in here."

"Good, so what are we doing to do?" She asked with a wink. I winked back, "I don't know what do you wanna do?"

She smiled and kissed me. We made love but all I tought about was Rose. God I want my Roza back but I love Angela god what do I do? I'll just find out when she gets here, I have missed her, I know she missed me.

**Rose's Point of Veiw**

I was excited to go back but yet I wasn't, I was afraid I would go striaght to Dimitri and not even give Adrian a chance. But I have to keep reminding myself "Dimitri's with Angela, he don't love you, he cheated on you after everything has happened." I was about 5 minutes away, I could sense Lissa at the gates. I got out of the cab and paid the driver, the gates opened and a big smile crossed my face. I was home. Lissa ran up to me and squoze me till I couldn't breathe, she released me and had tears streaming down her face. I smiled at her assuring her I was here to stay. I looked up and saw Adrain, I ran and jumped in his arms. "Whoa little dhampir you about knocked me down."

I giggled "sorry i'm just so glad to see you."

"Me too."

So far so good haven't seen Dimitri, and if I do I won't do anything I'll just keep walking. Adrain let me go, and Lissa, Adrain, and me all went to get something to eat. We walked to cafeteria and I saw him, Dimitri standing there, he must have been guardian duty. I walked past him, kept my head held high, and looked stright ahead. Adrain handed me a tray and he got in behind me. I got a sub sandwhich, tator tots, chocolate milk, pickles, and a brownie. I carried my tray out and sat opposite of Lissa with my back toward Dimitri, Adrain sat beside me. I fixed my sub but forgot mayo, "I'll be right back I forgot mayo." I got up and walked back in where we got our food and grabbed a packet of mayo. I went and sat back down, "I'm back."

"Good, I don't want you to disappear agian." said Adrain.

"I won't," I said and smiled at him. I took a bite out of my sandwhich and a chill ran down my back. Adrain looked over at me, "Are you okay?"

Lissa looked worried also, I said "yeah I'm okay, just got a chill."

I went back to eating, I was done when Adrian got done. "Allow me, Lissa let have yours too."

"Thanks" we both said.

"Lissa I wanna get my hair trimed. Will you go with me?"

"Of course Rose."

Adrain came back and sat down and put his arm around me, "Adrian I'm going to get my hair trimmed, Lissa's going with me. Will you go to?"

"Sure baby anything for you."

I smiled "thank you." The bell rang and dismissed us.

I walked with Lissa to class, I was stopped by Guardian Petrov, "Rose, come with me."

Great, "Lissa I'll see you in class."

"Okay Rose."

I walked with Alberta and she led me to Kirova's office. O great just what I need today, Alberta told Kirova I was with her, Alberta and I both went in but I sat down. There was also another face in there I reconized and I didn't wanna see him, Dimitri. "Miss Hathaway, why did you leave school grounds for over a month?"

I sat there for a minute and said with my head high and sat proudly. "Headmisstress I needed to deal with some things and I knew if I stayed on school grounds I would more than likely got kicked out for destruction of property."

Kirova said, "that's understandable but still you will continue your training and you will be in your doorm no later than 6. There will be a guardian on duty to let me know that you are there on time. If you aren't then it'll be 3 weeks probationary detention."

Great. "Yes ma'am." She nodded toward Dimitri but I my eyes were still on her. "Guardian Belikov will still be your mentor, and I have two questions. Did you encounter with strigoi?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How many did you kill?"

"55"

"Guardian Petrov take Miss Hathaway to get her tatoos with the addition of the battle mark."

Alberta nodded and I raised to leave then Dimitri spoke up. "Miss Hathaway."

God I didn't wanna talk to him but I did. "Yes, Guardian Belikov?"

"When you are done with guardian Petrov I will see you in the gym for training."

Ugh god why today? "I'll be there."

I saw Lissa before I went to the gym, "Lissa, I cant get my hair trimmed I gotta go to practice or I get probationary detention. Tell Adrain I'll see him later tell him I'm sorry and to visit me."

She knew what I meant by visit, she nodded and I walked proudly to the gym. I walked in and noticed Dimitri was running. So I waited for him to stop, he noticed me and stopped. "Are you ready for your training?"

I nodded and walked over to the middle of the gym. Dimitri didn't say it was one-on-one so he caught me off guard by a second then I was right with him fighting. I got in alot of good punches, he got a couple. I dodged him like I was dodging fast balls coming at me. I finally pretended to stake him, I was breathing heavy and so was Dimitri. I got a drink of water, then went back over to him, but I stood almost 10 feet away. He had hurt me and I was not gonna let him see my emotions now or ever. The first time was when I ran to him about that stupid dream and I cried to him but no I'm not gonna let my sheild down. "Rose that was really impressive, I had no idea that you could fight like that." Dimitri said with a smile.

"Yeah well while I was away I had alot of practice in the real world."

His smile faded as he remembered it was his fault I left for a whole month. "I'm sorry for what I did but you don't know what happened."

"Dimitri save it I don't wanna know what happened okay. I saw her in there watching you shower and I knew then that that's who you lost your virginity to. I don't wanna know, she was there and you knew, but you didn't make her leave cuz you didn't care enough about me or us. God, I knew when I came back you would try to fix things but Dimitri, huh, I can't do that anymore that killed me and I went away to fix my heart myself and it was going so well til now."

He walked over to me, "Do you wanna hug Roza?"

"What? Hell no after everything you've done to me you wanna hug me thinking I'll go along with it and forget everything you did. Well sorry to bust your bubble Dimitri but I 'm not gonna do that cuz it'll hurt me and I know she's still here so just go to her and leave me the hell alone. I don't mind to train but I can't have feelings for you because it will hurt and make me want you more and be more vonerable."

Dimitri was speechless. "I have to go Guardian Belikov I'll see you tomarrow," ugh I dred this. I turned and walked out of the gym and to my doorm.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

**Dimitri's Piont of view**

Rose, Rose, Rose I want my Rose I have to end things with Angela, but yet I can't I still love her and I don't wanna hurt her. Damn I hate my life, I hate what I have done to my Roza, I wish Angela didn't come then I wouldn't be in this position. How am I gonna explain to Rose what really happened when she won't listen to me? I know I'll write her a letter and tell her guardians to give it to her or I'll slip it under her door. So, I sat down at my table in the break room, cuz if I go to my room I won't write it or it won't get to her.

_**Dear Rose**_

_**Rose I'm really sorry for everything I know you won't listen so I wrote you this. Please take the time to read it, it's important. Rosemarie Hathaway I love you and I'm so sorry for what you saw but nothing happened well after you left things happened. But, what you saw was Angela sitting there waiting to see me and talk. Yes she was my fisrt and I knew her from Sibera. She was my girlfriend but you see we never broke up when she had to go to boarding school and I was assigned here. But when I met you I loved you and I still do . I wanna 2nd chance but first I have to get rid of Angela but I don't wanna hurt her. I know that hurts you but it's true I still have feelings for her but my feelings for you are stronger. I just wish you would give me a chance. I got in a fight with Adrain when he went and told Lissa you was coming back, but don't worry I didn't hurt him he just chewed me out. Please don't leave again he's afriad I'll make you leave again. I think he likes you and if you don't come right back to me I guess your with him but I know you still love me alot more than him. Your just going to toy with him and then dump him flat on his face and run back to me if you and him get together. But for now at least think about me and us, you know I'd do anything for you. I love you Roza, come back to me soon.**_

_**Love Dimitri Belikov**_

I got done writing the note and folded it up and put it in my pocket and headed to Rose's room. I walked to her room and I met one of the Guardian and told him to slip the note under her door and he did it. I thanked him and walked to my room, I walked in and Angela had made me dinner. "Dimka there you are I was getting worried."

"Im sorry Angel I had some guardian business to take care of. What are we having for dinner?"

"Chinese."

"Mmmmm good my favorite."

"This I know Dimka." She fixed my plate and hers, we sat there and ate. Then I washed the dishes, she went and sat on the couch and I walked over and sat beside her. She laid her head on my shoulder and we sat there and watched Gone With the Wind.

**Rose's Piont of view**

I had just got out of the shower when I noticed a note on the floor. I guess someone slipped it under the door, but who? I picked it up and walked over and sat on my bed, I opened it and it read:

_**Dear Rose**_

_**Rose I'm really sorry for everything I know you won't listen so I wrote you this. Please take the time to read it, it's important. Rosemarie Hathaway I love you and I'm so sorry for what you saw but nothing happened well after you left things happened. But, what you saw was Angela sitting there waiting to see me and talk. Yes she was my fisrt and I knew her from Sibera. She was my girlfriend but you see we never broke up when she had to go to boarding school and I was assigned here. But when I meet you I loved you and I still do . I wanna 2nd chance but first I have to get rid of Angela but I don't wanna hurt her. I know that hurts you but it's true I still have feelings for her but my feelings for you are stronger. I just wish you would give me a chance. I got in a fight with Adrain when he went and told Lissa you was coming back, but don't worry I didn't hurt him he just chewed me out. Please don't leave again he's afriad I'll make you leave again. I think he likes you and if you don't come right back to me I guess your with him but I know you still love me alot more than him. Your just going to toy with him and then dump him flat on his face and run back to me if you and him get together. But for now at least think about me and us, you know I'd do anything for you. I love you Roza, come back to me soon.**_

_**Love Dimitri Belikov**_

I can't believe this jerk he writes to me wantn me to understand why Angela was watching him take a shower, and wants a second chance but he don't wanna hurt Angela. Well you know I'll just reply to his little letter only it'll b in person tomarrow morning in the gym. O he will get hell for this, I also can't believe he said I was just gonna toy with Adrain then leave him for Dimitri. Is he stupid? I like Adrain and I'm gonna give him a chance, Dimitri has no control over me. He'll get whats coming to him tomarrow.

I was so mad at Dimitri I fell asleep late, but Adrain was patiently waiting for me. We were outside I was in jeans, a light blue t-shirt, my hair was down, and wore tenni-shoes. Adrain was in jeans and no shirt and flip-flops, Damn he sexy without his shirt. "Hey Adrain sorry I was late I was soo mad at Dimitri, I couldn't fall asleep."

"What the hell did he do to you baby?"

O god I don't want Adrain to get kicked off of the school grounds for fighting Dimitri but I had to tell him. "He wrote me a note because I won't listen to him when he talks to me. Anyway he wants a second chance but he doesn't want to hurt Angela. Then he was like I got in a fight with Adrain, he chewed me out. He told me not to leave because your afraid I will, then he was like I love you. He said that all I was gonna do with you is toy with your emotions and then leave you for him because I supposdly love him more than you. But I will NOT hurt you Adrain I said I was gonna give you a chance and I am. I love you Adrain and you love me, Dimitri just thinks he can control me but he can't. God I hate him all he's doing is making my life hell."

Adrain came over and gave me a hug. "Rose don't worry I know you won't hurt me at least emotionaly, haha, but don't listen to him."

Adrain is so understanding and that's what I love about him, plus his charm. "I know Adrain, but don't you worry he's getting hell for everything in the morning when I go to training."

"Rose just becarful and if he hurts you his ass is grass."

I smiled and Adrain kissed me, "I'll let you get some sleep little dhampir I'll see you tomarrow at lunch I love you."

"I love you too." He faded away and I went back to the dark.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning I got up and put on my green sweat pants and white tank, my hair was up on a ponytail and I had on my white tenni-shoes. I grabbed my ipod and some water, walked out my door and headed down to the gym. God why does Dimitri do this to me? He needs to get over trying to control me he never did this when we were together, I guess Angela lets him control her so he thinks he can control me. Well he has another thing coming, plus what he'll be hearing this morning about that bull shit note he wrote. That still pisses me off he has no right to say that I'll do that to Adrain, I won't Adrain deserves a fair chance with me. He really likes me and yes he seems like a player but thats just how he is, but he puts on that extra charm with me. I know music will ease my mind til I get there then Dimitri will get an ear full. I turned my ipod on and turned it to "Not Afraid" by Eminem. I walked into the gym and Dimitri wasn't in here yet thank god, I have more time to think of what Im gonna say.

**_when I say imma do somethin I do it_**

**_I don't give a damn what you think  
I'm doing this for me so fuck the world_**

Dimitri walked in and I was punching puchn bag,I didn't care if he was here or not im still gonna cuse him out and chew him out. Damn him, I punched the bag harder and I knew he was getting close.

**_which ever comes first for better or worst_**

**_he's married to the game_**

**_fuck you for christmas his gift is a curse_**

**_forget the earth he's got his dickin the dirt_**

**_so fuck the whole universe._**

I spun around and punched Dimitri and tackled him, I took him to the ground. My earphones and ipod fell to the ground and so did Dimitri with me straddling him. "Damn you Dimitri, You have no fucking right to say that I'd do that to Adrain. I was gone for a little over a month and alot has changed me."

I kept fighting him and yelling, "Dimitri you might control that whore but You will not control me! Do you understand? And yeah what you said about you not wanting to hurt Angela Well What about me? Huh What abotu me Dimitri? You have hurt me so much you don't even care what you did to me. I killed every strigoi I could just to take my anger and hurt out that you caused on them! You Have no fucking idea just what you have done Do you? Go be with Angela you was with her while I was gone you admitted it! But keep your damn mouth shut about Adrain he was there for me when you wasn't and I do love him and I love you but you have to stop covering up what you did with Angela. I'm tired of the bull shit you say to cover up the fact you cheated on me. O and your dead."

While yelling at him I managed to distract him and fakely stake him. Dimitri didn't say anything, I got up when I realized I was still straddling him. I walked over to my ipod and picked it up and went over and drank some water and then sat on the floor. I guess I made Dimitri cry because he didn't say anything and he didn't move except to put his hands over his face. I looked at the clock,got up, and walked over to him. He had his guardian face on when my shadow fell on him, "it's time for me to go I'll see you this evening."

Just like that I walked out and headed to get ready for first period.

_**Dimitri's Piont of view**_

Rose, Rose, Rose, why did she get mad? Well I know why but I explained everything in that letter maybe I went a little far on the Adrain thing but I know my Roza. God I wish she would come around and see what that she will hurt Adrain and come to me. I will have welcomed arms for her but I guess what also made her mad was me saying that I didn't wanna hurt Angela. This isn't my day now I gotta go for guardian duty for Valissa. I better get going but I have Rose on my mind, I hope she is in a better mood later.

_**Rose's Point of view.**_

I felt kinda better after beating up Dimitri and speak what was bothering me. It was lunch time and I was walking to the cafeteria when Dimitri stopped me. Damn what did he want? "What do you want?"

"Roza please just give me a chance to explain."

"No Dimitri you did enough explaining last nite in that note. I was so mad last night and this morning that's why I fought you. Do you understand I know that your just trying to get me back but everything you do is hurting me worse. That's why I'm giving Adrain a chance, we need time to think."

"I thought that's why you left!"

"Dimitri I fucking left because of your dumbass. You don't know what I felt, and you didn'y even care when I was gone if I was okay or not."

"Yes, I did," He pinned me against the wall. "I did care! Don't you ever say I didn't when I did! YOU don't know how I felt when you left and I knew it was my fault..."

"You had Angela to take care of you. You didn't ask anyone if I was okay or If they heard anything orwhen I was coming back! You had her to comfort you while I was gone and she did, you forgot me. Forgot I was even apart of your life, forgot what I did for you, I saved eveyone's ass here. After battle I went to find you and O did I find you I also found a whore!"

Dimitri was getting more pissed off so was I. "Angela is not a whore Rose, she is a regular person with feelings."

That did it I exploded, I was mad and hurt, I had tears running down my face and I was fighting Dimitri, agian. "I wish you just leave me alone Dimitri. Yes, I love you but your hurting me especailly what you just said that Angela wasn't a whore! She is Dimitri why can't you see that, she prolly slept with every guy in Sibera while you was here! Dimitri let me go now I don't wanna see you right now and if that means skipping practice then I will."

"You'll get probationary detention Rose, with me."

"Damn can't I just have a nice life! Dimitri! let me go I wanna eat!"

"No Rose not til you calm down."

It was then I collapsed with Dimitri still pinning against the wall. I was so hurt adn mad I let my wall down for the headaches to enter my head and I passed out. It felt like Dimitri or someone had slammed my head against concerete. I don't know what happened after that, all I know was I was in the hospital in no time.

I guess I was out for hours cuz when I woke up the sun was up, which was middle of the night for us. No one was in my room, which was a good thing i guess I kinda didn't wanna see anyone especailly Dimitri. Suddenly the door opened and the doctor walked in along with Adrain. "Ah Miss Hathaway your awake. You gave us all quite a scare, we didn't know when you would wake up. The tests we ran when you came that day were bad. You some how hit your head so hard against the wall you had a little crack in your skull. But thanks to Mr. Ivashkov and Princess Dragomir your all better but you still didn't wake up. But now your awake and your okay, I 'll let everyone in waiting room know your awake."

The doctor walked out and shut the door, Adrain stayed and came over, sat in the chair beside me and held my hand. "Rose thank god your awake I have been so worried."

"What happened how did I get here? All i remember was Dimitri pinned me against the wall and we were fighting and then I had a huge headache and it went black."

Adrain closed his eyes, I could tell he was mad that Dimitri had me pinned to the wall yelling at me. "Rose, I heard you yell at Dimitri right before you collapsed but when i got there I was to late you had already passed out but Dimitri was too dumb to realize you had passed out cause all he did was yell "Rose Rose answer me" and I told him you passed out and he picked you up and carried you here. When the doctor told me, him, and Lissa your skull had a minor crack he turned and left. but I'm just so glad your alright, please don't ever scare me like that again."

"Adrain I'm sorry but I don't understand how I could have a minor crack. Unless, when i accidently let my sheild down when I let my emotions take control of my body I got a headache that felt like someone had slammed my head against the concrete. What if I hit my head back against the wall and got the small crack?"

"Probably, but I was gonna Kill Dimitri if he had hurt you."

"I know you would Adrain."

We sat there for a few minutes in silent, Adrain was rubbing my hand and I smiled everytime he looked up at me. Then Lissa came in with everyone in the waiting room. There was Ablerta Kirova Lissa Christan Eddie Mia Mason Tasha and finally Dimitri walked in. I guess he was on Guardian duty because the way Adrain said he felt guilty for me being in here. Dimitri never did look at me, Lissa came beside Adrain. "Rose, I'm so happy your okay I can't be without you."

"I know you can't Lissa."

"Do you know how long you have been in here Miss Hathaway?" Kirova asked.

"No ma'am."

"Two days, you are very behind so when you get out and better its double time."

"Yes Mrs Kirova."

Visiting hours were over and everyone said good-bye and they'll see me soon. Adrain gave me a hug and kiss "I'll see you later little dhampir."

"Okay Adrain."

He walked out with Lissa after she hugged me. Dimitri was the last to leave, he finally looked at me. He looked like he hadn't slept and he had been crying. He came to my side and sat down and grabbed my hand, he squoze it and I felt a tear fall onto it. I was shocked Dimitri never cried or well in front of anyone. "Dimitri whats wrong?"

"Roza, Rose it's my fault your in here I made you anger and upset and you hit you head back on the wall when you were trying to push me off. Im so so so so sorry Roza, I love you if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in here. I told Angela to leave and that it was over. I hate her now she is so pushy and she wanted to break us up and it worked I'm so sorry I should've realized it sooner."

Dimitri was pouring his heart out to me and I love him but I love Adrian and I promised Adrian what do I do? "Dimitri it's okay I understand and I'm glad you got rid of her but theres a problem. I can't just come back to you I promised Adrain I would give him a fair chance with me and I don't break promises. I will make a promise with you too, when me and Adrain break up I'll come back to you for your second chance. But for now you need to think about us and me and how you won't make the same mistakes as last time."

"O Roza you have my word I will never hurt you again I love you."

"I love you too Dimitri." He kissed my forehead and left, I was alone for now until Adrain visted me


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

**Dimitri's Piont of view**

Thank you god I will have my Roza back I just hope it's soon. I love her so much and she loves me but I have to respect her decision for now then she'll be all mine. She's my whole life, Angela used to be me life but now she's gone.

**Flashback...**

While Rose was in the hospital, after the doctor had told us that she had a minor crack in her skull I left. I walked to my room and Angela was on the couch watching Teen Mom. "Hey Dimka where have you been?"

"I went to see Rose, she has a minor cracked skull."

"Awww who cares I don't that bitch can die for all I care."

I snapped, "Damnit Angela shut the hell up I care about Rose your so needy and I don't love you."

Her mouthed opened wide. "Yes you do Dimka you told me you do."

"Well Love fades and mine has for you. Just pack your shit and get the hell out I love Rose and Im going to be with her forever."

"You don't know what your doing Dimitri Belikov."

"Yes I do, I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago, then I wouldn't be in this situtation with Rose. She would still be mine and not in the hospital and with Adrain."

"Well then I just get my ass back on a plane to go back to Sibera, where I am wanted!"

"I don't care Angela! Get out!"

"I will Dimitri! I'm leaving BYE!"

Angela got up went and got her bags, slammed the door. I went and and sat on the couch, I grabbed one of my books and put my mp3 player in. I turned on "Just By Being You" by Steel Magnoloia, mine and Rose's song. Rose will be mine soon as I tell her.

**End of Flashback**

I laid on my bed and thought about my Roza adn all the things we're going to do when she's back in my arms. First I was gonna hold her and NEVER let her go. Second I'm going to spend ever second we can together. Third I will love her unconditionally and NEVER ever hurt her again. I love my Roza.

**Rose's Piont of View**

I was laying in the hospital bed asleep dreaming of Dimitri then Adrian interupted it. We were here in the hospital, I was in the bed still, and Adrain was standing there against the wall. "How are ya, little Dhampir?"

"I'm good you?"

"Good, can't wait to get you out of here babe."

"I know I hate hospitals yet I always get in here some how."

Adrain laughed, "I'll make sure you end up here again. I love you Rose, don't ever forget that."

" I won't Adrain, I love you too."

His smile faded, "Rose I heard Belikov got rid of that girl, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I don't want any secrets between us."

"I know Adrain he stayed back and told me and I told him that I promised you a fair chance and that I did love you. Then I made a promise to him that if or when things between us don't work out then he'll get his chance."

"Okay Rose." Adrain is so understanding, I know I can tell him anything. Now Dimitri on the other hand he can be but most the time no. Adrain came over to me and kissed me, again there was softness and passion.

"Rose I'll be here in the morning to get you I might be late if I fall asleep but I'll try not to. I love you Rose."

"If you do fall asleep I'll stay and wait for you Adrain. I love you too."

Adrian kissed me again then on my forehead. Then I faded back into my dream about me and Dimitri.

We were in the cabin again but this time he was there for us to talk. He told me that if anything ever happened to us for me to go back to Adrain and forget him. I couldn't do that is he crazy? Plus this was a dream, but then all of a sudden the doors were busted in. Strigoi. Dimitri pushed me behind him but I wouldn't let him. I stood beside him and fought with him, he had grace with each of his kills. I had nothing I wanted them dead and never to bother anyone ever again. Just then One strigoi grabbed Dimitri and I had my hands full, "O no this is like the last one" I said to myself.

"Dimitri!" I yelled I fought harder, trying to get to him, I staked every opening to every strigoi I got. I finally got to him but I was too late the Strigoi had bit him and Dimitri had changed. I couldn't belive what I saw, then I staked the one who had changed him. All of the strigoi was dead but Dimitri...

"Dimitri O my god, I lost you, y...y..your a...a..a st...strogoi."

I had tears running down my face but Dimitri just tilted his head and smiled.

"Roza. I have never felt so alive to be dead."

Him calling me Roza gave me a cold chill.

"Dimitri, how can you say that? your one of them I have no chioce but to kill you."

Dimitri had a cold smile on his face now. He looked so much like his old self, well except the ice cold pale white skin, fangs, and red ringed eyes.

"Roza you won't kill me You love me. I want to spend eternity with you Roza. plus you need to be one of us..."

"One of you! You haven't been strigoi for more than three minutes and you sound like you've been one your whole life. Your a dhampir well was but still your not one of them til your first kill..."

It hit me I was gonna be his first meal, damnit, how do I get in these situations.

"Rose your strong you are the greatest threat among us."

"Dimitri listen to yourself your not one of them yet."

"Yet Roza but I soon will be as soon as I trasform you or kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me you love me Dimitri."

"I do?"

"Yes Dimitri."

He moved close to me and my reflexes kicked in. I was futher away from him, near the door I was planning my escape. But then Dimitri was behind me, "You hesitate Roza."

Damn, he was on my neck I had goose bumps all over me, I screamed. I woke up with a jerk and sat up. God please this happen, I started to crying.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I never did fall back asleep I stayed up the rest of the night watching christmas movies. It was almost ten and the doctor came in with my release papers. I got them and changed into my jeans and my green long sleeve and put my black vest on. I sat in my room waiting for Adrian, my door opened but it was Dimitri.

"Hey, the doctor said he released you an hour ago why are you still here?"

I stared at him for a few minutes making sure my dream didn't come true. "Adrian is coming to get me."

"O okay well I won't be long I just wanted to tell you Kirova told me to tell you, you need to start training again. Plus catch up on your school work, Petrov will help you with that."

"Okay when do I start?"

"I asked the doctor and he said you can try it tomarrow if you feel okay but if not then we will start back in two days."

"Okay I'm sure I will feel better."

Dimitri nodded and turned to leave, he opened the door and I said.

"Dimitri...I...I had another dream."

He turned to me his eyes wide.

"What about Rose?"

"Y...you g..getting turned into a strigoi."

I started to cry, Dimitri came over to me and hugged me. "Roza it's okay I'm not strigoi..."

"Yet... You and I was in the cabin and they broke down the door. We were surrounded, I fought with all my power, you had such grace with your kills. But one grabbed you from behind and I fought my way to you. I staked at every opening I had, but I was too late. I did, however, stake the one who got you. You got up and I looked at you, y...yo..you was a strigoi. Red ringed eyes, fangs, cold as ice and pale white skin, you had same face features but it wasn't you. You said I was a threat to your kind and that i either needed to be turned or killed. You said you never felt so alive to be dead, I wouldn't let you get near me. I told you that I had no choice but to kill you. You said that I wouldn't kill you, You want me spend eternity with you. I told you that you love me, you was like I do? Then I tried to make my way to the door and you was behind me, then you were on my neck, I screamed, then woke up."

I had tears streaming down my face, "but before they busted down the door you said that anything every happened to you for me to forget you and go back to Adrain. I could never forget you and if that dream ever came true, I pray it don't, then I will do everything in my power to try to help you."

Dimitri studied me then before he could say anything Adrain came in.

"Rose you ready?"

"Yeah Adrain just a second."  
"We can talk about it later, it won't ever happen I promise Rose." Dimitiri said before I left with Adrain.

I got up and went over to Adrain, "I'm ready now Adrain."

We walked out the doors and I turned in my release papers to the receptionist.

"What was that about?"

"I had another dream kinda like the one where I killed almost all the strigoi here on campus, but it wasn't the same."

"What happened? Rose tell me."

I thought for a minute what Adrain would say about this being about Dimitri but I had to take my chance.

"Okay Dimitri took me back to the cabin where we first had sex and he told me if anything ever happened to him for me to forget him and go back to you. Then Strigoi broke down the door and Dimitri pushed me behind him but I wouldn't let him. I stood beside him and fought, then a strigoi came up behind Dimitri and changed him. I killed the strigoi that changed him then I was face to face with striogi Dimitri. He looked the same except for ice cold and pale whit skin, fangs, and red-ringed eyes. Dimitri said I was the greatest threat among them and I went off I said that he wasn't one of them till he made a kill. I was the one he wanted to kill or change, I backed up to the door but he was super fast. He bit me, I screamed, that's when I jerked up from it."

"It won't happen Rose I know it won't, if it did Dimitri would be dead. Your the best strigoi slayer in the academy."

"Adrain I hesitated that's why he was able to bite me."

"You wouldn't hesitate in reality Rose I know you. You a badass Dhampir, and sexy too, but you would kill him without hesitation. It's in your blood to kill strigoi and if it came down to someone you love turning you wouldn't think twice until he or she was dead."

That was true but still my greatest fear is hesitation. Maybe Adrain is right, I won't think twice but yet again I might.

"I know its in my blood but what if I do Adrain I mean my life and whoever I'm protecting's life is done for."

"Rose listen to me you won't hesitate I have faith. Come on we have dinner reservations."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise Rose."

So Adrain led me to his car and we went outside the gates toward town.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When we got into town we didn't stop at any restraunt we went to Red Roof Inn. Adrain opened his door and came over to open mine. He put his arm around my waist and mine the same on him. This felt like Deja Vu, I had done the same thing with Dimitri only we went to a restraunt then a cabin. But I'm with Adrain and were at the Red Roof Inn. We walked in and Adrain led me to the hotels restruant, he told the seating hostess

"The Ivashkov Party."

The hostess looked at the seating chart and then grabbed two menus and led us to a table near the window for two. The waitress came by and got our drink orders, I got pepsi and Adrain got Mountain Dew. We didn't talk as much as me and Dimitri did but yet this was still very nice. The waitress came back to get our orders, I got a medium rare steak, baked potatoe, green beans, and salad. Adrain got spegehti, salad, and texas toast. While we waited for our dinner, Adrain began asking questions.

"Rose, How long do you think we will last?"

"A long time why do you ask Adrain?"

"Just making sure your not going to leave me for Belikov."

"Adrain if I was agoing to leave you then I would tell you that something was wrong and that we couldn't be together anymore."

"I know Rose I'm just afraid that you'll just up and leave without telling me."

Aww Adrain is a afraid of me leaving thats so sweet but he don't have to worry I won't leave him, and if I do I will let him know. Our food came just when I was about to tell him he dosn't have to be afraid I wasn't going to leave, I guess it can wait til were done eating. We ate in silent like Dimitri and I used to do,all of a sudden Dimitri walked in with a girl I didn't reconize at first. My eyes hardened on them, I was furious, how could he do this after I promised him a second chance with me? I looked back at Adrain and I saw anger and hatred toward Dimitri. He hated Dimitri for what he did to me, now coming back wanting another shot, and now coming to were we were having dinner with another girl.

"This is rediculas, I can't even get I freaking quiet evening with my girl. He is everywhere, Damn, don't he know I have you and your not leaving me til you think its time for you to leave. But no he wants you back so bad that'll he try anything! Well I hate to bust his bubble but I have you and he's not getting anywhere near you."

"Adrain calm down he's not going to get me back anytime soon, I promised you a chance..."

"Yeah you also promised him a second chance!"

"Adrain I'm not giving him a second chance til you and I are over."

Just then Dimtri and the girl with him walked over to our table, Adrain stood up. I gave Adrain that don't fight you'll get us kicked out look. He just stood there, Dimitri stopped "Hey I didn't know yall were here what are the chances of that. Rose Adrain this is Renea she is a guardian who just transfred here and I'm showing her around."

I gave a hard grin at them both, I knew better if we had a new guardian we would have heard especially me.

"Well why didn't I hear about her?"

"I don't know Rose but we will leave you all to your dinner."

Dimitri is hiding something and I wanna know what it is. Dimtri and Renea walked to the other side of the room.

"Something's up. And I wanna know what."

"Rose No Dimitri's just trying to make you Jealous so you'll leave me for him."

"Adrain please stop worrying I'm not leaving you I love you." But Dimitri more.

"Good I love you too Rose. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs to our room." So we headed upstairs to our room.

**Dimitri's Piont of view**

So Renea and I sat at the table I reserved, Renea wasn't a new guardian she was a friend of mine that is training for Siberia. I made her come with me here to make Rose jealous, and I know it worked she was mad. But now she was headed upstairs with Adrain, I know why he took her upstairs to have sex. Well I think he knows I was her first but I don't know for sure. Adrain loves her but I love her alot more and I know she loves Adrain but me more. She will leave Adrain for me I know she will it doesn't take a rocket scientist. I think me and Renea will leave and I will wait for Rose back at the Academy and then go see her. I miss her and I need to "talk" to her. I just hope they come back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_**Rose's piont of veiw**_

We walked to the elevator and Adrian pushed the 6th floor button. We arrived at the floor and Adrain led me to a room, he pulled out the room key. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

OKay I was getting freaked out this is Dimitri and I's experince all over again.

"Just close your eyes Rose."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and waited for Adrain to do whatever he was doing. Adrian took my hand and led me into I guess a room because he shut a door. I stood there waiting for Adrain, finally he came over and stood beside me.

"Now you can open your eyes."

I opened them and it was nothing like what Dimitri did. I looked around there was candles lit, rose petals on the floor, a fire going, and finally in the center of the room was a bed with petals on it. O god he was wanting sex. Okay I can do this, I can do this, I can't do this. Adrain was moving to fast but my body needed satisfaction it had been like forever since me and Dimitri. I was longing for this but I didn't know I'd get it so fast from Adrain. My mind was saying no don't you can't, but my body was screaming O yes do it it'll satisfy everything. Adrain walked over in front of me and kissed me and I kissed him back as usual. my mind was shut up by my body.

**Rated S**

Adrain picked me up and took me to the bed and laid me down he was on top. God why am I always stuck on the bottom? Adrain was taking his shirt off and we kept making out. Then he ran his hand up the back off my shirt and unhooked my bra. He knows what he is doing. I rolled Adrain over so I was straddling him I jerked my shirt off and when I did my bra also fell. So I was topless on top of Adrain. I bent down and made out with him more I put my hands in his hair and his in mine. Adrain sat up, still with me on him, and rolled over. Damn I really hate the bottom. Adrian stopped making out with me and started kissing my neck. His fangs just barely touching my skin. Then kept kissing his way down til he was at my jeans and he unbuttoned them and unzipped them with his teeth. He rose up for a minute just to get my pants off, then he was back on me. He started kissing me again and slid his hand down my black lacey bikini panies strap and slid them off. Now I was laying there naked with Adrain, but Adrain didn't go back down like he did. He was on his knees taking in every detail of my body. Then he stood up.

**Rated S over**

"Rose I can't."

"Huh?" I'm sorry..uhm I'll give you a minute. Get dressed."

Uhm okay this was wierd it was like once he took a good look at my naked body he didn't want me anymore. What was his problem? Did I do something wrong? Well I'm going to ask him about it, I got dressed, and walked over to where Adrain was.

"What was that about?"

He didn't look at me or answer.

"Adrian answer me wat the hell was that?"

Still nothing, "Okay well be that way! Damn I don't know what I did for you not to finish. But I'll leave cause you won't talk to me."

I turned to walk out the door hoping he was going to stop me but he didn't move.

"Bye Adrain."

I walked to the elevator and pressed the first floor. Once I was in the lobby I looked to see if Adrain followed me but he didn't. Dimitri wasn't here either, I guess I better call a cab. I walked over to the desk clerk and asked if I could use the phone to call a cab. Once I was off the phone I thanked the clerk and went outside to wait for my cab.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_**Adrain's piont of view**_

I wanted to finish having sex with Rose, she was so beautiful but I know she didn't want this. And I remembered I didn't have a condom, I don't need a kid right now. Rose is really mad at me I should have answered her but I didn't, now she's gone. She was wrong about how long we would last now I was gonna lose her to Belikov for sure. Damn i hate myself, I really love Rose and I know she loves me but I realize while I was staring at her she loved Dimitri more. I knew he had had sex with her first and I could never replace him i just thought I could. But reality set in I could never be Dimitri, and that's who she wanted. I have to respect her next decisions. No matter how hard there going to hurt.

_**Rose's Point of view**_

God I'm glad to be back at the academy, now I have to figure out what I'm going to do about Adrain. I love him but yet I love Dimitri more. I guess I choose one and lose one. But I still don't know why Adrain didn't wanna have sex with me and why Dimitri would want to torture me? I guess all I will feel between the two loves of my life will be pain. Life sucks when I'm in these situations. Maybe Lissa can help me through this, I'll check and see where she is so I won't take her away from Christan. I looked through the bond and Lissa was alone in her room doing homework. Good I can go and see her and talk. I hope she can help me.

So I walked down to Lissa's dorm, when I got to her door I knocked. Lissa answered, "Rose! I'm so glad to see you. Are you okay? How was your date with Adrain?"

I walked in and sat on her bed and she at her desk and turned her chair toward me. "I'm fine but my date didn't go so well."

"O no what happened?"

"Well when me and Adrain got there we didn't strart talking til we got our drinks and he was saying he was scared I was going to leave him. Then Dimitri walked in and Adrain got mad and so did I. He was with this so called new Guardian but you know as well as I do that if we had new guardians then I would have known. Anyway Dimitri walked over to our table and introduced us and I got jealous because I promised him a second chance with me. Then he brings this girl around and thinks it'll be okay. Well after that Adrain and I ate then he took me up to a room. He told me to close my eyes and I did then he led me in the room. I opened my eyes and there was candles lit, rose petals on the floor, and roses on the bed..."

"Awww how romantic Rose."

"Yeah well I must have done somehting wrong because he looked at me while I was on the bed naked and got up and told me he couldn't. I got dressed and he wouldn't speak to me or even look at me."

"Ohhh Rose I'm so sorry. I don't get it."

"Me either. I guess the two loves of my life just want me in pain."

"I doubt it but its possible. Adrain should have gave you an answer to why he did that. And Dimitri shouldn't have brought that girl."

"Yeah I know but I don't know what to do. I have practice with Dimitri in the morning then Adrain's bringing me lunch. Maybe."

"Just see what happens Rose it couldn't be any worse."

"Yeah thanks Lissa I better go its curfew."

"Your welcome Rose see you tomarrow."

I walked to my room and suddenly I saw Adrain with another girl. I got a closer look and reconized it was Renea, the so called new guardian that was with Dimtiri. I can't believe this or could I? Adrain had always been the player type and now I can see why. God am I just some kind of puppet with no feelings to them? Well they need to learn that I'm not a puppet and that I do have feelings! This is rediculas. I need to get out of here before I go over there and tell off Adrian. I walked back to my room and slammed my door. I lept onto my bed and balled my eyes out, how could this be happening to me again? I laid there and cried for an hour and half then I got up and went and got a shower to hopefully feel better but when I got out. Nope still the same hurt that I had before. How do I get rid of the pain? I put my pajamas on and put on the song "Pain" by Three Days Grace, I had my stake in my hand. I had to do something to get rid of the pain and I thought more pain might get rid of that pain. So I hit my harm with thetip of the stake and my arm began to bleed. It wasn't a big wound but it was deep and hurt. I went and washed it up and bandaged it. What was I doing there are better ways to deal with this but what I just did I couldn't take back. O well to late I climbed into bed and fell into deep sleep, but was pulled into a spirit dream.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

God pain never ends... I was standing in a garden that I didn't reconize, I was wearing a red tank top, hair down, in light blue jeans, and tenni-shoes. I looked around and saw Adrain he was leaning against a tree in a blue t-shirt, jeans, his hair amess but that's the way he likes it, and tenni-shoes. He walked over to were I was standing, "Hey Rose, listen uhm I'm sorry about earlier..."

"No! Adrian you listen I now know why you didn't finish having sex with me you don't like me and I saw you with Renea!"

"Rose nothing happened I was just talking to her..."

"Yeah and taking her to your room I know your game Adrain you like me on second then turn around and see a better looking girl and go for the one you just met."

"Rose listen I didn't do anything and I did wanna finish but I didn't have a condom, i don't want a family now Rose, and I knew you wasn't ready I could see it."

"I was ready! I wanted it but you didn't so watever Adrain I'm tired of this always getting hurt. Maybe just leave again or stay locked up in my room where nothing can hurt me."

Adrain grabs my arm to pull me to him but saw the little cut on my arm. "Rose! what happened?"

"Nothing just send me back i dont wanna be here I wanna be in my room away from everyone! Send me back Adrain! It's over SEND ME BACK!"

Adrain sent me back but I could see hurt all over his face I regret it but I cant do it anymore. I was now back in my own darkness sleep.

I woke up early and I remembered all the hurt I have encountered before I left and when I came back. What do I do? God give me a sign on whether I should stay or leave, but I cant leave Lissa I promised her.. God why is my life so complicated? Just then there was a knock at my door, I got up, all I was in was my low tank sports bra and black shorts I slipped on my duck slippers. I walked over and answered the door... It was Dimitri. Great.

"Yes Gaurdian Belikov can I help you?"

"Rose, Dont you remember you training today."

"Its Freaking Saturday."

"More time to practice."

"UGGGGHHHHHH Okay fine I'll be there in 10"

"I'll be waiting."

I shut the door and went and hopped in the shower. When I got out i put my hair up, put on my green tank, black shorts, and put on my tenni-shoes. I looked in the mirror, and wiped my face off and put on a little foundation on. I grabbed my ipod and put it in my ears and started listening to "No Love" by Eminem feat. Lil Wyane. I walked out of my dorm toward the gym.

**_Been to hell and back, _**

**_I can show you vouchers_**

**_Im rolling sweet_**

**_Smoking sour _**

**_Married to the game but she broke her vows_**

when I walked in the gym Dimitri was setting up the dummies again. Great. Just what I need.

**_That's why my bars are full of broken bottles_**

**_And my nightstand full of open bibles_**

**_I think more than I forget_**

**_But I don't go around fire _**

**_Expecting not to sweat_**

_**And these Niggas know I lay**_

_**them down, Make their bed**_

_**Bitches try to kick me when **_

_**I'm down; I'll break your leg**_

Dimitri walks over and I take out my earphones.

"Hello Rose, are you ready to get started?"

"I guess."

"Okay well lets do some stretches."

We did our stretches for 5 minutes then I had to jog as may laps as I could. So I put my Ipod back in and turned it to "Black Rose" by Trapt.

**_Black Rose your thorns are cutting _**

**_into me for the last time_**

**_Black rose I watched your petals wilt away_**

**_Couldn't bring you back..._**

**_To Life..._**

**_You were always where the sun could never go _**

**_I never wanted you to have to be alone_**

**_But I couldn't find a way to help grow..._**

**_Black Rose..._**

I ran 65 laps so far and I wasn't about to stop now.

**_You never tell me how you feel _**

**_And your moods they always change_**

**_I really tried to make it real..._**

**_But you never had any faith..._**

**_I tried to give you something _**

**_Good... to take the pain away._**

**_I tried to make you understand..._**

**_You don't have to be this way_**

Finally I collapsed 106 laps. god my legs feel like jell-o. Dimitri walked over "Wow Rose you were amazing."

"Yeah well I couldn't stop I had to keep going."

"Well Go and get a drink of water and then well hit the mats for one-on-one combat."

"Okay."

I went and got some water and came back in, Dimitri was waiting for me. When I got over to the mat I was on the opposite side as him. Every move he made I made the same. Finally I went for him, I went down and lifted him off the ground and he landed flat on his back. I jumped on him and pinned his arms down but it wasn't easy he never gave up but finally I got an opening and staked him. I got up and sat on the mat, Dimitri rolled over.

"Wow Rose, that was great."

"Yeah well I got too much anger in me."

"Why?"

"Because of certain people who like the 'New Gaurdian'..."

"Rose she aint a gaurdian she was a friend and I paid her to go on a date with me..."

"WHAT?"

"Rose calm down..."

"NO DIMITRI!You have no idea how hurt I was! I'm done!"

"Rose wait..."

"O and you wanna know something else... Me and Adrain are over."

Just with them last words I ran out of the gym and through the commons toward the woods. Then I was attacked, something or someone jumped out from the trees and jumped on me knocking me out.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

**Dimitri's point of view**

I can't believe I just let her go out of my life again. God Dimitri your soo Dumb. I cleaned up from practice and was heading to my dorm when Lissa came running up to me. I was on instant alert. "Guardian Belikov! Have you seen Rose?"

"No Princess not since she was upset and left practice."

"Theres no answer at her room either."

"Come on we need to get Adrain and Christan and Eddie were going to find her. I promise Princess."

"Thanks Dimitri."

"Your welcome Lissa and I care about her just as much as you. Lissa when you get Christan and Adrain meet us in the commmons"

She nodded and went off to get Christan and Adrain, I ran to find Eddie. Once we had everyone we broke into groups with Lissa and Christan with Eddie for thier guardian. I was with Adrain so I could Gaurd him. Lissa had her cell phone to call Adrain if they found any sign of Rose. Lissa's Group headed toward the front gates to talk to the guardians while me and Adrian went toward the woods. I led the way through the woods alert and ready to attack. Adrain stayed close, and held the flashlight which I dont know why he brought.

"Why did you bring a flashlight when we can see in the dark?"

"It helps with the effect."

"Uhm okay."

We kept walking, we spent a hour already and no sign of Rose. All of a sudden Adrain called to me. I ran to his side still on alert for any attacks.

"Dimitri look at this."

He shone the flash light on to what looked like green torn fabric. "That's from Rose's shirt she had on during practice."

Adrain got out his cell phone and called Lissa within five minutes they were here beside us. So all looked around for more signs of Rose. We searched everywhere but still nothing, just that torn peice of fabric. I want my Roza, I wish I can find her. Lissa, Christain, Adrain were getting tired so I told Eddie to walk with them back to the dorms and I promised them if I found her I would let them know.

**Rose's Piont of view**

I woke up with a jolt, I felt Lissa worried and upset, I couldnt figure it out. Just then I realized she was upset and worried over me. I tried to stand up but then someone moved and slammed me back down on the ground. What the hell? I looked around, I was in a cabin of some sort. All i remember was yelling at Dimitri and then I ran to the woods, then I blacked out. Was I still on campus? Who brought me here? Why? Will anyone find me? Will I die? Or will they torture me? So many questions with unknown answers. I looked over to the darkness of the cabin and there was someone standing there. More than likely the one who slammed me back down.

"Who are you?"

No answer.

"Who are you?"

Still nothing.

I tried to get up again then he was over beside me in a flash of an eye. I still didnt know who he was but he stood me up and took me to a chair and tied my hands behind my back.

"Will you answer me?"

"No he will not my dear."

I had a chill that ran down my back, I knew that cruel insane voice anywhere. Victor Dashkov, an insane man who was suppose to be in jail but he aint they let him go free. and Tasha Ozera, Christans aunt she offered Dimitri a good job but refused so he could stay here with me.

"Ah, Rosemarie its good to see you."

"What do you want you stupipd son of a...AHHHHHHH!"

Tasha was burning my arm.

"Tasha don't torture her yet."

The burning stopped but I had third degree burns.

"Rose we have to get you out of the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Rose lets just say we want something and your in our way."

He wants Lissa I realized, "NOOOOO! Your not going to get her."

"O but Rose I will."

"But why I dont understand? And I dont understand Tasha why are you here?"

"I want Dimitri and your in my way."

"What?"

"Rose its simple we are going to kill you to get what we want."

"That's insane they'll find you before you will get to them."

"But not before you die again. You escaped death once Rose you cant do it again."

I had fear all in me but I wasn't going to show it. "Where are we?"

"We are at the Academy my dear child, just near the now broken wards."

"What! Your endangering everyone here including yourselve."

"It won't be a problem, because you see that guy in the corner...He's Strigoi."

Now I was more afraid but only for the Academy not me. "When we give the signal he'll get all of the strigoi who are now waiting to attack."

"Your Insane." "Tasha."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I was on fire again.

"That's enough I don't think Lucas likes his dinner burnt."

"They'll find you."

"But not you."

"Tasha I think its time for you to go see your nephew and I'll tag along. But first Tasha knock her out we don't want her getting any ideas."

Tasha walked over to me and I was back in the darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

_**chapter 27**_

**Adrain's Piont of view**

I walked back with Lissa, Christan, and Eddie but I parted ways with them and headed back to my room. I feel so bad Rose is missing and I blame myself I shouldve came and talked to her but she wanted this. Only she blew it out of porportion but still I blame myself. I got an idea, maybe shes asleep. I'll find her faster if I could ask her where she is. i just hope shes asleep. I consintrated on Rose and finally after about 2 minutes I was in her head. i was so happy there she was.

"Rose, Where are you? And what happened to your arms?"

I saw the burns what was going on with her?

"Adrain.. You have to help Lissa, Christan, and Dimitri.. plus it will keep you alive you need to go to the guardians and tell them to search the perimiter for broken wards. And keep Christan, Lissa, and Dimitri away from Tasha. I know shes Christan's aunt but trust me. You have to and tell the guardians to check all the cabins for Strigoi."

"Rose what are you talking about."

"Tasha is working with Victor Dashkov, who are all working with strigoi. They have me captive and a strigoi is guarding me. Im still at the academy but the wards are broke idk where but I'm in one of the cabins neart them. Don't worry about me but you have to notify the others and protect evryone get Eddie to help."

"Rose Dimitri is still out looking for you."

"What?, Adrain please you have to hurry. Tasha knocked me out but please Adrain help me save evryone but assure them I'm okay.."

"For now Rose, I'll help just hang in there."

"Thank you Adrain, i love you and I'm sorry but we still can't be we I hope you understand. But please just help keep them all safe. i'll see you soon...Hurry Adrain."

I ended the dream and did what Rose told me to do. I called Lissa, "Lissa hey I just talked to Rose, Stay away from Tasha. She and Victor is working with Strigoi. I'm going to notify the guardians to search the permiter and check the cabins. Thats where she is but shes knocked out and has bad burn marks. And there's...a.. strigoi watching her. Stay with Christan and Eddie I'll come and join you in a few. Just stay away from them Lissa I promised Rose I would keep you away."

"Okay Adrain well stay away. Just hurry!"

I hurried off to the guardians building. I ran to Alberta's office.

"Guardian Petrov! Get the Guardians for a search party there is a broken ward, i don't know exactley where but there are strigoi on campus and Victor Dashkov and Tasha Ozerea are woking with them. They hurt Rose and have her captive in one of the cabins. Strigoi are watching her. They're in the woods and Guardian Belikov is out there searching for Rose."

Alberta jumped up and gathered a team and she told me to go and stay put they'll handle it now. So I let the guardians handled it and I headed toward Lissa's to stay with them.

**Lissa's piont of view**

"Christan that was Adrain he talked to Rose through the dream thing. She's on campus just captured."

"By who?"

"Victor Dashkov and Tasha, they're working with Strigoi. I'm so sorry Christan."

"Liss don't worry I knew something like this would happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was growing up she would always say meanicing things to people she hated and she lite them on fire."

"O my god, Christan I had no idea."

"Yeah well I guess she wanted this but if she hurts anyone I'll kill her."

"Well Adrain said that Rose had burn marks, but now shes knocked out in a cabin guarded by a Strigoi."

Silence fell and then Adrain walked in with Eddie, "you think were safe here that they wont find us?" Adrain asked.

"I'm positive."

"Good, I just hope Dimitri or the Guardians find them and Rose."

"Us too."

Adrain was so hurt that he couldnt be out there helping find Rose but this is the safest place... For now.


	28. Chapter 28

_**chapter 28**_

**DIMITRI'S piont of view**

I continued walking for another hour. Still nothing about Rose. I just hope shes okay. All of a sudden I heard talking and foot steps. I ducked down behind a tree so I wouldn't be seen. Victor and Tasha what the heck are they doing?

"I just can't wait to be with Dimitri now that Rose will soon be out of the picture."

"I know Tasha, and Valissa will heal me all the time. I can't wait, soon Rose will be a meal for the Strigoi, then we wil be able to do what we wanna do."

"Mmm-hmm."

I can't believe this and how are Strigoi going to get Rose. I need to hurry she could be hurt. But I don't understand why they're working together and to top it off working with Strigoi. I need to save my Roza. I waited for them to go on and walk off. I hurried in the direction they just came from. Just then I saw something in the shadows out of my perpihery vision. I grab for my stake and Guardian Petrov appeared.

"Belikov there you are where have you been?"

"Looking for Rose. What are you doing here?"

"Checking the wards Adrain came and told us about Rose and the wards we were checking them."

"How would he talk to Rose?"

"I don't know he just came and told us about it."

"Well I'll go check the cabins."

"Okay just becareful."

"Always am." I walked off and started searching the cabins one-by-one.

**Lissa's piont of Veiw**

I was sitting beside Christan, Eddie was on Guard and Adrain had just walked through the door. He assured me Rose was okay but I could tell he was worried for her. He really liked her but what he did was unexecptable and so was Dimitri's actions. While we sat there I was trying to see if I could make the bond work both ways but it wasn't working. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I had a chill as Eddie opened the door, he was on full alert. When he peered out the door he immedately slammed it trying to hold off whoever was on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"Just go out the window I'll hold her off."

"Eddie who is it?"

"Tasha and Victor. Rose warned me they were coming."Adrain said.

"Go I can take care of them."

"No Eddie well see what they want then well make a run for it. Adrain you go and sit on the far side of the room. Christan will sit here with me, and Eddie will watch and be ready for anything." I said with complete calmness even though I was terrified out of my wits.

Eddie let them in and when I saw Victor I remebered all the horrible things he did to me, he tried to act like my dad and spoil me but then he got his actual daughter to help me go insane and to conjur up my power in spirit that really drove me overboard. Once he saw what I could do and saw that Rose could help me stay sane he tried to make me heal him and I did but he tortured me in the process. After he nearly killed me while I was helping him Rose was the one who came to my rescue. Tasha took a few steps near us and Eddie was watching her making sure she didn't try anything.

"Hello Tasha how are you?"

"Why Lissa aren't you being to polite for such a scared little girl?"

"I'm not afraid Tasha."

"O yes you are. Your afraid of Victor and me. O and your afraid for us hurting Rose."

"You won't get the chance Tasha the guardians have already went after her."

"Tasha let me see your phone." Victor spoke to her, she handed him her phone.

He dailed a number and then said, "Lucas its time go ahead and finish her off put her out if her miseary.

" "NO! Don't hurt her..."

"O shut up Lissa she's just a dhampir a blood whore to be exact."

"Don't say that about her she's more of a woman you will ever be Tasha." Adrain was now up out of his chair and right beside us, he was Pissed off.

"Oh really is she then why didnt she defend herself when she first came to us."

"She would never come to yall you kidnapped her and you know it." Adrain was now in her face.

"You better back away Ivashkov before you get hurt."

"Tasha just leave." I said in a calm voice.

"No Lissa I've come here to take revenge and kill Rose for taking Dimitri away from me. Besides with Rose out of the way Victor will take you for a captive."

"Over our dead body!" Eddie, Christan,and Adrain were all now infront of me protecting me.

"And you will not kill Rose!" Adrain said his voice was cold and hard.

"Too late." Victor watched all of this in amusement adn finally said, "Tasha let's go and watch whats left of Roses life. Once shes dead and gone welll do whatever we want."

They left and I felt my heart break I wanna scream adn cry. I wanna go rip their heads off. I want them to be tortured like their torturing her. I could just fell all that pain she's feeling. O god it makes me sick. Eddie was back on guard still on full alert for anything to happen. Adrain had wondered to the other side of the room felling hurt and he blamed hisself for what had just happened. I wrapped my arms around Christans kneck and burried my face in his chest. Tears filled my eyes and ran down my face. All was silent, All we could do was wait.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

**Rose's Piont of veiw**

Ugh my head hurt I woke up still tied to the chair, Lucas was closer to me now and I was wondering what was going on. Where was Tasha and Victor all I remeber was they were going to see something and Victor told Tasha to knock me out then things went black. Until Adrain visited me and I told him about Victors plan to kill me and how he has endangered everyone. I just hope the Guardians believed him.

"I hope your scream is full of pain!"

"What are you talking a- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed to the top of my lungs he was bitting me.

_**Dimitri's piont of view**_

I was in one of the cabins near the wards when I heard the ear pearcing scream of pain. My heart broke when I realized it was Rose. I sprinted toward the direction the scream came from. I found the cabin I peered through the window and saw a strigoi biting my Roza. I busted down the door and attacked him. He had blood running down his face. Rose was almost dead she had just enough life left in her to hold on til we got her to the hospital. I punched and kicked the strigoi we sparred off, finally I was able to get a shot at his heart and I killed him just as Tasha and Victor walked through the door. The strigoi was dead and I got my stake out of his heart and held it tightly.

"Dimka, there you are. I was looking evrywhere for you. O my god what happened."

"You should know you crazy Bitch. You and that greedy Bastard are working together to get rid of Rose."

"I have no earthly idea what your talking about." O stop the innocent act Tasha I heard you in the woods."

"Dimtri you misheard."

"NO Tasha, Your such a greedy bitch, burn in hell you and that fat bastard."

"Dimitri you don't mean that. You know we would never hurt Rose."

"O Tasha you know you would, just to get what you want. Your pissed off because I satyed here with Rose. And Victor came to you with a plan to solve all of your problems."

"Tasha i think we better go I hear footsteps." Victor said to Tasha.

"NO Victor I'm not going anywhere without my Dimika."

Tasha ran toward me but I stepped out of her reach and stuck my foot out tripping her. As she fell I grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back with some rope I found laying in the floor. Once Tasha was tied up the gurdians had came in grabbed Victor and took him adn Tasha away. I ran over to Rose's side and took her in my arms and sprinted to the hospital. She was barely alive.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30_**

I got Rose to the hospital before she died from all the blood loss. As soon as the Doctor's took her from me I went over to the phone and dialed Lissa's room. She answered, "Lissa, hey its Guardian Belikov. Rose's at the hospital and will be okay. I'm going to stay here with her and yall can come and visit in about two hours or yall can come and wait with me its up to yall."

"Okay Dimitri we might be over in a few minutes just depends and I'm so glad she's alright. What's wrong with her?"

"Well I better tell you now. The Strigoi that Victor and Tasha had, had just bitten her when I got there. She lost alot of blood but shes gonna be okay. Plus she has 3rd degree burns on her arms."

"O MY GOD! I can't believe that. She shouldn't have been bitten. They shouldn't have came here in the first place!"

"Lissa, calm down it'll be is fine now she's gonna make it. I promise. I gotta go, the doctor's wanna talk to me. Just come when you want, and be strong for her."

"I will, thanks so much Dimitri."

"Your welcome Lissa. See you soon."

I hung up and walked over and talked to the Doctor.

"Mr. Belikov?"

"Yes."

"Rose is responding well and should have her blood level back to normal in a couple of days. As for the Burns well have to be carful. Those are the worst third degree burns I've ever seen. But all in all she's gonna be fine."

"Okay thanks so much Doctor. Can I go see her now?"

"Yes but she's still asleep."

I walked over to her room and sat in the chair beside her and I cupped her hand in mine adn I cried. I felt so bad for this happening to her. Nobody should go through what she has. I also feel bad for what i did to her. I could never take it back, all i can do is pray and hope she forgives me and comes back to me. I love her so much. Yeah I hurt her alot and I'm never going to again. She's been through alot and I was the reason for it all, I wouldn't blame her if she never came back to me or would ever talk to me. I kept thinking what if Angela never came? What if I wouldve kicked Angela out sooner? What if I could've acted like Rose was more important? Rose was more important but I didn't show it and I just wish I could rewind time and redo evrything. I had tears all down my face and most of them fell on the bed. I sat there the rest of the time silent.

**Adrain's piont of view**

Lissa told me Rose was in the hospital and with Dimitri there or not I was going to see her. I walked out of Lissa's building and toward the academy's clinic. Once I was in the doors I walked over to the recptionists desk, "Rose Hathaway's room please."

"Room 165."

"Thanks."

I walked down the cooridor til I found the 160's. 161..162..163..164..ah here it is 165. I walked in and saw Dimitri holding her hand and he had tears streaming down his face. Rose was still pale from all the blood loss. She had an IV in her left arm and a blood tube in her Right arm. She was on oxygen and her hair was down framing her beautiful face. Dimtiri looked up at me adn wiped his face.

"O I didn't here you come in. I'll let you have your time with her. I need some air and I'm glad someone's here to stay with her while I go out."

"Your not going for air. Your going to see your precious Angela shes back!"

"I don't want Angela I want Rose but I know she won't forgive after evrything she's been through."

"What the fuck ever Dimitri you have hurt her so bad if I was her I would never want anything to do with you. I don't want anything to do with you anyway."

"Adrain i know what I did was worng you don't have to put me down more than already am."

"Well Dimitri you acted like Angela was your world your everything. And Rose was just a rebound girl. She hates you I know she does. because when she saw you with Renea she said she hated you so much she don't want anything to do with you."

"She did not."

"Yes she did Dimitri."

"Your just saying that to get me out of the picture. You want Rose for yourself.

" "No I'm being serious Dimitri. So why don't you just leave. I'll tell her I found her and you said you was glad she was okay. But yall need your space. No more training and No more talking to her."

"Adrain i don't want you to tell her anything because that's not what happened. I don't want you to lie to her, she's been lied to too many times already."

"Well I don't care I'll tell her what I want her to hear. Because she's mine not yours so leave."

"Adrain don't say anything that'll hurt her."

**Dimitri's piont of view**

All of a sudden I felt pain, Adrain was using compulsion on me, fianlly he broke the compulsion

. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because you hurt Rose and I'll tell her waht I want her to know about you."

"You hurt her too."

"But not as bad as you Dimitri Belikov."

"Whatever."

I ran toward him and punched him in the face. He flew backwards and hit the wall, I knew I was going to get in major shit but I didnt care he deserved it. I lept back down on him and started poundn on his face, he never tried to hit back. I finally realized that was enough and got up, I went over to the table next to Rose's bed and worte her a note saying:

_ My dearest Roza I love you with all my heart and soul I brought you here not Adrain. I was the one who found you not Adrain no matter what he tells you I was the one who saved you. I love you Roza I know I hurt you and I am truly sorry I want you back Roza, but I will wait for your decision. You are my world, when I found out you was missing again I had to find you Adrain helped but I told him Lissa, Christan, and Eddie to all go back to Lissa's and wait for me to call them, after we searched for two hours. Adrain visited you in your dreams and did what you told him. He wants us to never be us again he tried to hurt me with complusion Rose. So please becarful around him. I'll be back when Adrain leaves. I love you my Roza. _

_ Love always _

_ Dimitri Belikov_

I left the note next to her pillow so that when she wakes up she'll read it. I walked over to the door opened it and left so Adrain will have time with her.


End file.
